All the Pain Money Can buy
by SaL
Summary: This is the story of one newsies struggle for freedom *Final Chapter up!*
1. New Beginnings and Strange Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own David, Jack, or any of the Newsies I do however claim rights to my own characters 

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

Chapter One: New Beginnings and Strange Ways 

In the fall following the strike David, Sarah, and Les Jacobs were moved to a mansion in a richer part of Manhattan where they awaited their uncle's arrival who was currently in Paris.  Their parents had an unfortunate buggy accident and died instantly.  It was in Mr. Jacobs' last will and testament that his brother-in-law take custody of the children if anything should happen to both him and his wife.  David was the only one who had ever met their uncle Liam Lorant, and he didn't take much of a liking to his rich, snobby personality.  

The Lorant's were a rich family that disowned their daughter Ester when she got pregnant with David.  Ester had done nothing but love a man who wasn't rich and had a child before marrying.  She had become deathly ill after giving birth to her first son that her parents took her and her child away from Mayer Jacobs. They named their grandson David Owen Lorant and preceded to make him heir to the family inheritance after their son Liam passed on.  

However, Ester had plans of her own, a month later when she was strong enough she ran away with her son to the Jacobs' home. There she married Mayer and a year later gave birth to Sarah.   About three times a year or so David was sent to visit the Lorant's where he had developed hatred toward his uncle and his cousin Birgit.  His uncle was constantly teaching him how to act, who to talk to, how to speak to people, whom to befriend, and all the essentials he needed to know to be a Lorant.   Brigit, who was the same age as him, was constantly trying to set him up with one of her snobby, rich friends. 

~*~

"Davy! Davy! He's here! He's here!"  Les cried excitedly as a carriage pulled up to the Mansion and a tall figure stepped out followed by two teenagers of average height. Brigit, David even had to admit, was beautiful.  She had long brown hair and matching eyes.  She wore a dress white at the top with puffy sleeves and the skirt was crimson with a crimson bow at the waist. Her friend had sparkling amber eyes and long wavy strawberry-blonde hair.  She wore a white dress with a peasant style top that went off the shoulders. It also had a light blue sash at the waist and matching ribbon tying her hair back. Uncle Liam was a tall man with a good build in his mid- thirties.  He had dark hair and cold gray eyes and was clad in only the finest clothing of his day.  Les immediately ran out to greet him and his cousin Birgit. "Why hello there Les, Sarah It's so nice to meet you. Ah David! It's wonderful to see you again." Brigit greeted her cousins. " Let me introduce you to my good friend Mina. Mina these are my cousins Les, Sarah and you remember David."

"How could I forget" Mina responded while politely curtsying.

"Let us get settled in." Uncle Liam proclaimed while snapping his fingers. A young maid appeared ready to serve.  "Sir" she inquired. "Sandra take these bags to their respected rooms."

"Right away sir."

"Allow me to help you." David offered taking the heavier trunks and holding the door open for her. He followed her up the stairs and set the trunks in their rightful places.

 Ever since his arrival at the mansion David had been mesmerized by Sandra's crystal blue eyes and did everything he could to be close to her.  She had blonde hair and a perfect tan. Sandra wore a lavender dress with silver floral designs and a silver sash, which were the latest fashions she had brought with her from France.(A/N: Sandra immigrated from France) The short sleeves were frilled with a silver colored lace and the top had a silver rose broach above a keyhole.  

" Thank you ever so much for your help Mr. Lorant."

"It was my pleasure. And please, call me David or Davy and the name's Jacobs."

"Sorry I just assumed, well you know." Sandra blushed.

_/God she looks cute when she's embarrassed/_ "It's an honest mistake."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for all the kind things you've done for me?" A sly smile crept upon Davy's face as eyes danced dreamily scheming up a plan to spend some time alone with her.  "Well, It is a nice day out… would you like to accompany me on a picnic?" She returned his smile and accepted the offer.   

~*~

It had started off as a normal day and all the newsies were anxiously awaiting David and Les's return from their time off. " Morin' Weasel!" Jack greeted glancing over his shoulder every so often hopping to catch a glimpse of his selling partners.  " How many today?"

" Hundred papes" Jack replied slamming his pennies down. _/ Where are de? / _" Next!"

Grabbing his papes, Jack stepped to the side waiting till he saw Les dragging David toward the line.

~*~

(a/n aren't ya just lovin' this hoppin' back an' fourth thing? J/K sorry 'bout it)

" Come on Davy, get up!" Les screeched. 

"Ugh! Go away." Came the muffled reply followed by an arm swatting away his brother.  "David we're gonna be late!" 

"…" Les sighed as he continued the ritual that had become all too familiar since their move.  " Go away Les I'm not going!"

" How come?"

"Cuz Les I just don't feel up to it."

"Naww! You just miss your GIRLfriend!"

"SHUT-UP!" He yelled covering his head with a pillow.

" Not unless you come with me! 'Sides Sarah said I couldn't go unless you came too."

"Oh please, give me a break, you're old enough Les."

" I'll te-ell…" Came the younger brothers singsong voice.

"Fine!" Davy groaned throwing his pillow at his younger brother. "But I'm not selling any papes!" He reluctantly rolled out of bed and began to wash up.  Swaying a bit through his dizziness, he managed to get dressed.  

            Les soon found himself dragging his older brother through the streets of Manhattan toward the lodging house.  " Promise ya won't tell Les?" 

"Aww… Dave, we already went through this."

"Just don't tell 'em, not even Jack."

" I don't see what the big deal is."

" Just Promise!" David Snapped

"Ok, ok. Sheesh! I promise, I promise!"

"Next!" Weasel's voice interrupted the brother's conversation.  

" How many?"

"I'll take a hundred papes," Les announced. 

" Hundred for you Davy?"

"Not today Weasel."  

"Oh…how many?"

"I'm not sellin' today. I'm jus' helpin' a brother out."  Weasel just shrugged it off while surrounding newsies had their mouths open in shock.  "Next!"  David quickly moved out of the way pulling Les along with him.

"You's is late Davy. An' what's dis I hear 'bout you's aint sellin taday?"

" Look Jack, the only reason I'm here is cuz of Les."

"An' jus' what's dat supposed ta mean?"

"It means I ain't in the mood Jack Kelly, so if I was you I'd jus' drop it."

"Sorry I asked." Cowboy retorted, quickly pulling Les aside.  "A'ight spill. What's wit yer brudder?"

"Sorry Cowboy, but my toungs tied I'm not at liberty to say."  Jack didn't say anything else, just stared at his friend thinking, _' what da hell happened ta ya Davy?'_

~*~

A/N: Sooooooo….. what do you think? Good, Bad, Ugly?  Somebody? Anybody? Bueller…           I know you only get bits and pieces of everything and it jumps around quickly, but give it time, you'll see.   Please review I want the total truth, if you don't like it tell me why, give suggestions and stuff ok? Oh and I promise it will make sense when you find out what happened to Davy and Sandra. Thanks for reading!  Byeness! 

                       ~* SaL *~


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own David, Jack, or any of the Newsies I do however claim rights to my own characters 

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

A/N: Thanks for the review Megan, It's nice to know you like the story line 

Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever but you know I had school and band camp and all that good stuff. So ya here's the next chapter

Chapter Two: Explanations 

            The newsies noticed from the beginning of the day that David was the same person they knew and loved, but at the same time different.  Most just shrugged it off that this kind of behavior was to be expected after ones parents died.  Jack wasn't so sure.

            The morning went by normally with the exception of David who was just walking around with his selling 'partners' holding half of Les's papes.  He even managed to sell a few, though it was obvious even to pedestrians that he didn't want to be there.  It worried Jack as well as the rest of the newsies that he refused to eat anything at Tibbys, and as they learned from Les he spent most of his time sleeping or in his room.  The next day went on like this until Jack couldn't stand watching Davy act like depressed anymore. So after selling the morning papes, instead of heading to Tibbys, Jack pulled David aside and walked until they were on an empty roof- top. "Listen Davy…. I said listen!" Jack yelled as he saw hi friend slipping into a daze. " I'se not in da mood ta repeat meself…. Now you's gonna tell me what's going on wit' you's."

"……"

"Damit David! I'se wants to know what da hell happened ta ya."

"No, you don't you don't want to know.  It ain't worth repeating."

"Listen it is wort' repeatin'! You's know you's feel much betta if you's got it off ya chest." David let out a low chuckle in response. "That's what you think."

"Don' do dis ta you's self Dave."

"Aww…save your breath!" David snapped out. "You wouldn't understand none of you would! So stop worryin', I'm dealing just fine."

"Ya, sure ya are! Dat's why you's sleeping all day, an' sluking 'round , you's oblivious ta da world 'round ya! An' God knows what ya do in dat room of ya's!"    

"Who do you think you are my father!"

"No, I's you's best bud." There was a moment of silence before David started to leave in fear that Jack would drag it out of him, only to be pulled back and whirled around to face his friend. Jack studied his friend's eyes noticing the fear, panic, and pain, before hissing, "What happened to you David Jacobs?" David sighed and sat down on the side of the building swinging his legs off the side.  As he looked up he gazed at the city his mother and him had moved to from Germany and remembered something she used to say in their native tong:  "Es gibt eine ripple Wirkung in allen, daß wir… machen, was Sie machen, berührt mich; ich mache, Sie berührt."

"What did you just say?" 

"It was a saying mama used a lot. Translated it means, There is a ripple effect in all that we do… what you do, touches me; what I do, touches you. The first time I heard it was on the boat ride over hear from Germany. I was very young at the time but, mama used to remind me of that ship ride and how she was trying to explain the ocean to me."

"Wow, I never knew you were from Germany. Are all of you?"

"No, Sarah and Les were born hear they know how to speak a little bit of German but not a lot.  My dad was from America and he met mama in England where he was visiting his great grandma. I speak German as fluently as mama because I used to have to go and visit my grand parents in Germany every year." 

" Used to have to? What do you mean?"

"Well…" David started telling Jack the details of his past conveniently leaving out the inheritance part. When the story came to an end the two friends just sat there gazing at a group of children playing tag.  David sighed, looked at his watch and began to get up when Jack pulled him back down. " Wait a minuet you's neva answered me first question.  What happened David, what happened to you's?"

"It really is a long story Jack."

"Den looks like we's ain't sellin tonight."  And with that David hung his head defeated and stared out over the street wondering how he was going to start.

"I uh… I don't know where to start."

"Da beginnin's always nice."

"Well…"

~Flash Back~

David led Sandra into a wooded part of the park, where in the center of the woods there was the clearing.  In that clearing was a large pond where a family of swans nested and hanging from a giant oak tree was a tire swing that could be used to propel oneself into the water. Under the tree lay a blanket and   picnic basket. The two exchange stories while they ate and fed the swans.  Sandra insisted that they dance because the bird's songs that night were so beautiful they deserved to be danced to. Later David swung into the water and watched Sandy follow in suit as they stared a splashing war.  At the end of the day one could find the duo leaning against the tree in each others arms gazing at the stars.

~                              ~                             ~

As David and Sandra approached the gait of the mansion they stopped. "Today was the most magical day of my life David Jacobs. I owe it all to you." The teen smiled. "I'd do anything for you Sandy, anything." Sandra blushed a deep red as her eyes locked with his. Then as if by magnetic force their faces slowly inched closer and closer until the couple found themselves sharing a passionate kiss.  After a minuet the two reluctantly separated for air.  "I love you Sandy. Since the first moment I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you." David said searching her eves for a response. "I love you too David. Always and Forever." They leaned in for another kiss and just as their lips met David found himself being pulled away. "What the –" 

"Well, well I must say David I am extremely disappointed in you. AND YOU! You disgust me!"

"Uncle Liam No!" David cried stepping in front of Sandy causing his uncles hand to strike him instead.  "Sandra go to your room we will discuss this in the morning.  He watched her leave before turning on David. " What the HELL were you thinking! Huh! A person of your stature is not to be having FLINGS with the maid! Where is your honor?! Where is your pride?!"

"It isn't a fling Liam! I love Sandy, I want to be with her."

"No! You only think you love her girls like that are whores, sluts they don't care about you! It has already been decided that you marry Mina.  Love is for fools! Your mother married for love and look where that got her!" The man spat.  "How dare you speak of Sandy like that she is the nicest girl I have ever met. And you leave my mother out of this! At least she married for love and lived a happy life with her family. And look at you! You married for convince and look what that got YOU!"  David yelled punching the man in the nose hearing the satisfying crack signaling that it was indeed broken. Liam's strong arms sent the boy flying into a tree with a grunt. "You will marry Mina, it has already been arranged. Get up, and go to your room." David just lay there catching his breath wondering if his back looked as bad as it felt. "GO NOW!" Liam yelled kicking David in the side for emphasis before turning in." David slowly urged himself to stand as painful memories of his uncle in Germany flooded his mind. 'At least in Germany, he thought, there were Grand mother and Grand father so he couldn't torture me all the time.' Sighing he gazed up at the house and noticed Les on a balcony. As their eyes met David began to wonder how much he saw before going inside to tend to his back.         

~End Flash Back~

The version Jack got however, was less descriptive.  As far as he knew David and Sandy were caught by his uncle and David never saw her again. Though Jack knew there was more too it then David was letting on, but he left it alone pleased with his discoveries as he walked with David back to the mansion. Liam appeared as they entered the house. His cold eyes looked upon Jack in disgust.  "What is this STREET RAT doing in MY home David?"  

"His name is Jack Kelly, he is MY best friend who I invited into MY home LIEM." (a/n: the mansion in Manhattan was originally a gift to David from his grandparents, but was stolen by his uncle.) Jack was enraged at the insult but uncomfortable with the argument that was taking place, until Sarah came running in and flung her arms around him. After making a date with Sarah, Jack left and as he turned to close the gate to the mansion he notice David climbing in the attic window with a bag of something on his back.

~*~

Racetrack was the first to break the ice. "So, Cowboy, how'd it go wit' Davy?"  

"I nevea thought I'd be dat hard ta get da story out a 'im . He did'nt tell me da whole story but ders somethin' fishy 'bout his uncle.  You should a seen da way Davy talked back ta 'im. His uncle's eyes looked like 'e was plannin' somethin' an' David looked like 'e wanted revenge an' at da same time scared. I ain't trustin' dis Liam guy an' 'es gots everyone en dat mansion cept Davy trustin' im. We's gots ta keep an eye on Les, David, an Sarah an' find out all we's can form from dem. Gots it? Good." 

A/N: Please review I need ta know what you guys think k? I'd like questions, comments, and suggestions so that the next chapter will be better. I even want the bad reviews cuz then I'll know what I can improve on. Thanks a bunch! SaL


	3. Building a Mystery

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Three: Building a Mystery  **

**A/N:**  I know, I know, I took forever to update!  Lets just say I had a series of writer blocks and on top of that my Antigone thesis and my Time Machine thesis.  I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I received an A on Antigone and I just handed in my other paper yesterday.  So without further adieu I present to you chapter 3.  

(don't forget to review!)

At 4 am David and Les were ready for work and headed downstairs for breakfast.  On this particular Sunday morning David was extremely happy and almost excited to start the day.  However he would soon loose that feeling as his uncle Liam appeared at the table.  "And Just what are you two doing up this early for?"

"We's gotta sell our mornin' papes Uncle Liam." Les explained excitedly while scoffing

down his food.  " Is this true David?"

"Well yes. Generally if you want to be at the distribution center on time you get up at four, eat fast and head on over.  Now if you'll excuse us we're gonna be late." 

" Les why don't you run along a head while I have a chat here with your brother."

" Ok uncle Liam.  Don't take too long Davy, we'll be in our usual spot!"

~                              ~                             ~

"What's the problem Liam? Did ya suddenly feel religious today and decide ta go ta church?"

"That's enough David! You are not going out on those streets to disgrace this family name!"

David smirked as he struggled to stifle his laughter. 

"Ha! I'd like ta see ya try and stop me!"  And with that David ran from the mansion.

~                              ~                             ~

" 'ey Les! Where's yer bradda?"

"Oh, Uncle Liam wanted to talk ta him. I told him we'd be in our usual spot." A look of pure terror swept over Jacks face for an instant as he pictured the two fighting.  That Liam guy looked strong, to strong for himself, too strong even for Brooklyn.  'What, what if it gets physical?  Has that even happened before? Is that what David left out of his story? Wait a minuet, why isn't Les worried?' Jack thought.  

"Is 'e in trouble or somethin'?"

"Naw David's gonna be fine. He and uncle Liam might not see eye-to-eye all the time, but they usually yell a lot if there's a problem. Uncle Liam seemed calm about the whole thing."

" What 'bout Davy."  Les suddenly got quite as he tried to recall his brother's actions. 

"Actually David seemed pretty happy this morning.  Well, at least until uncle Liam showed up anyway. *pause*  Look! There he is now! Davy, over here!"  

" 'ey David, what happened? Ya ok?" Jack asked concerned while mentally looking him over for signs of abuse.  " Eh….. ya, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Jack gave him a look that sent chills down his spine making him feel as though Jack could see right through him. " What are we doing standing around here for? Lets sell us some papes!" 

"Ya!" Les agreed.  David grabbed a stack of papers scanning an article about a cat that a person had strapped dynamite to. " Crazed animal blows up bank!" (a/n: Ok, ok so I just saw Sweet Home Alabama the other day.)    

I watched him as closely as I could all morning.  However, it became difficult as he tried every tactic he could to dodge me.   Finally I gave up my chase when I realized I'd lost him for good.  Unknown to Jack, David was above him on a shop roof.  

After seeing that Jack had seized his search, he ran from rooftop to rooftop along the streets of the 'upper-world'.   His run sprung memories of Germany, the friends he had made, and the gang they had become.  As David began his decent, he hoped that someday soon he would regain the courage he had once had when he was younger.  Laughing he jumped to the ground and proceeded to run straight into someone.  David remained frozen on the ground unsure of whether to accept the offered hand or run as far away as possible.

~                              ~                             ~

  I sat with Les at lunch in a secluded booth in Tibby's.  Today I wasn't Cowboy, Jack the buddy, or Jack the boyfriend.  No, today I was detective Jack a man with a mission.  It was clear to me that I had to the truth at all costs cuz lord knows David's suffered enough already.  I turned my attention from my thoughts back to Les.  Now, how exactly do I explain this? Oh ya…

"Now Les, I know there's somethin' up wit Davy, an I'm not gonna force 'is secret out a you'se, but I'se is gonna need your help ta help him.  I Know you'se is bruddas and you'se got dis special bond, but stayin' scilent aint gonna help 'im much.  Ya see Les, big bruddas are the best kind a siblings ta have cuz they're always there for you'se an they protect you'se wit their lives.  But who's there ta protect them when they's in trouble?  Who can they turn to in their time of need?" (Ack! I absolutely hate this! *grrr* writing accents sucks!)

"That's not true! He's always had Mama and Papa!" Les exclaimed then froze suddenly, realizing what he had just said.  "But their dead, and Davy always hated telling them stuff cuz he didn't want to worry them." Les whispered.  

"Listen Les, ya brudda needs are help."  Les nodded in response.  "But what can I do?"

"Answer my questions." (A/n: lets imagine the accent shall we? Yes, I think we shall.)

And so with another nod from Les they got started.  

"All right first question, how long has Davy been going to Germany?" (A/n: Remember we're imagining the accent.)  

"Um, since he was three.  Ither our grandfather or uncle would come to get him, but Sarah and I were never around when he left."

"How come?"  Les just shrugged and ordered a second drink.  "Ok… well how about when he got back? Did he ever seem different or odd to you?"

"Well, sometimes when he came home he'd sleep on his stomach which he claimed was because of a sunburn.  I was too little to realize that Germany got colder than New York in the fall."

"Hmmm…"

"What? What's wrong? What's hmmm?"  I looked into Les's innocent blue eyes full of panic and fear for his big, strong older brother who, to him, could do anything.  How could I tell possibly think of telling him that I thought Davy had been abused?  

"It's nothing, it's just strange that's all."

 ~                              ~                             ~

A/N: at this time I'm going to take a short interlude to catch my breath after a traumatizing cooking experience which I will tell you included a microwave, a chicken pot pie, a scatter brained me, and a lot of smoke.  I'll let you fill in the details.  Needless to say I'm left with most windows open in a very smelly house on the coldest day of the week in which Massachusetts received a snowy surprise.  I don't have to tell you that I didn't get to have that pie that I was looking forward to; I did however make up for my loss with a huge slice of homemade apple pie!  True story, true story!  Anyway just so you know I'm actually a very good cook. I have to be it's in my blood it comes with having Italian and Irish ancestors.  I make a mean apple crisp! My specialties are anything egg related and anything dessert related.   Now that I have stuck my head out the window for a whiff of fresh air let us continue on with the story…

 ~                              ~                             ~

(A/N: Mmmmmmmmmm Apple Pie is soooooooo good… *drools* excuse me while I go and help myself to another slice………………………………………………  Ok! Sorry about that, I haven't eaten anything since 2ish and it's like 8:30ish right now. Ok NOW I can continue…)

Les proved to be very helpful.  I wasn't sure whether he'd be able to recall much.  I got up and chose another table in the back of the deserted restaurant, it was around 5 and all of the newsies had abandoned the place.  So, I sat in the back unnoticed by the few customers popping in and out, and ordered an apple pie (;-) while I prepared for my next interview.  

            Sarah arrived fifteen minuets later and I had already finished a quarter of the pie and cut a slice for her.  Sliding into the booth opposite me, she graciously accepted the pie.  Remaining silent, I watched her finish eating before I began my interrogation. " Listen Sarah, I'm sorry but I didn't ask you hear on a date tonight and I promise I'll make it up to you.  All I ask is that you hear me out."

"I kind of figured that, I just ran into Les and I'm guessing you'd like to ask me about David too."

"Well, yes. That is I mean if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I've been worried about David for a while now I mean he hasn't been eating, and well you know."

" Right. So, lets get started.  Do you know why David had to go to Germany and why he was the only one?"

"I don't really know much about that except Mama used to tell us it was because he was the oldest."

"Ok, well do you know anything about what he did in Germany?  Did he ever act differently when he came back?"

"Not really and yes.  You have to understand that David didn't always act the way he does now.  When he was younger he was reckless, daring, and always getting into some sort of trouble.  David never liked school and was always trying to negotiate his way out of it, once he even skipped in protest.  Yet, his trips to Germany seemed to change him, he'd have terrible mood swings, and would be constantly flinching.  Sometimes David would have nightmares that awoke the whole house, or we'd discover that he'd developed claustrophobia.   At times he was excited to visit Germany and still at others he had to be dragged out of the house kicking and screaming.  He'd play sick, runaway, complain that he had too much homework, promised a friend he'd stay the night, yell until he didn't have to go, whatever trick you can think up he used it, but they never worked." 

Wow, suddenly I was speechless, I mean wow! There was just so much I hadn't known about my best friend.  I just hoped that I could find out what happened in Germany so I could fix it and get the old Davy that Sarah remembered back.  

"So, uh, what about Germany?  You said you kind of knew what he did?"

"Oh, right I forgot.  Ok, um Dave used to tell me and Les stories about a gang in Germany.  I believe they were called the rebels or something like that.  Anyway they were a small group of tight knit friends around the same age as David. They were the pourer kids that had a rivalry with the rich kids.  I never would have guessed that David was one of them until he let it slip that 'we had a rumble' or 'They showed me - I mean Hans how to pick pocket.' 

Every time he came back, there were new stories to share.  Gradually they grew less and less until one day he told us a sad story, Hans had left the gang, David informed us, his family had found out and he was forced to leave.  After that had happened changed for good into the David you know today.  My parents thought he was maturing, but they couldn't see the fear in his eyes.  They were too 'proud' to notice his broken spirit. Sometimes we see the old David like when he was mad at Trenton and stormed on the balcony."

Wow, I think that should be enough information. The attic! I suddenly remembered.  "What do you know about David climbing into the attic at night?"

" Not much I'm afraid. The attic was Sandra's room, she was supposed to have been sent back to France but I suspect she's still in the attic."

"How so?"

"Well I over heard David and my Uncle arguing, I almost ignored it because they bicker a lot, but I heard David say something that peaked my interest. He said and I quote, 'Like you really care Liam! I could fast for a month and you'd probably tell me to keep at it because it's saving you money!' then, 'I won't leave my room or eat again until Sandy can too!'  He probably wouldn't have left his room too unless Les hadn't dragged him to go sell papes."

"I-I see." I gasped.  "Are you alright Jack?"

"Huh? Oh, yes of course I'm ok. Never been better.  It's just a little overwhelming you know?"  Sarah nodded as the clock suddenly struck six. 

"Thanks so much for your help Sarah, I just hope I can figure this out before anything happens. Come on, I'll walk you home."  Standing up I helped her with her coat then threw on my own.  We walked arm in arm out of Tibby's and into the cold streets of Manhattan.     

A/N: Here is where this chapter ends.  So, who did David run into? Why was he frightened/confused? Will Jack discover the missing pieces to the ever-growing puzzle in time? In time for what exactly? And will my house ever smell normal again?  These are just some of the many questions that will be answered next chapter.

PLEASE  REVIEW!!!       


	4. Undone

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Four: Undone**

David remained frozen on the ground unsure of whether to accept the offered hand or run as far away as possible.  Finally he pushed himself off the ground and brushed his clothes off.  As he reached for his remaining papes they were suddenly pushed sown by a foot causing then to tear.  

"That'll be a quarter sir." The man responded by pulling him into a deserted alley, shoving him against a wall.  "Where is she you little twit?!" he growled. (A/N: Hey remember The Twits by Roald Dahl?)  

"I have no idea what you're talking about.  Now about that quarter… *ouff* the man punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.  Now, THAT was totally uncalled for."  David cockily retorted while squirming out of the death grim holding him against the wall.   "Oh, no you don't. I'm not doe with you yet."  Suddenly David found himself being dragged down the fire escape back into the alley.  "Hey! What's the big idea!"  David managed to dodge the first couple of blows but the bombardment was too much for him.  "You know," Dave huffed, "I'm way out of practice.  Can we re- schedule?" *ouff*  "That's what I thought."

            David narrowly missed a blow to his head as he started an assault of his own.  A half hour later the man dropped an unconscious David Jacobs to the cold asphalt of the alley.  "I'll see you at home David, and believe me when you find out what's in store for you, you will tell me where she is."  He hissed and stalked off.     

~                              ~                             ~

"Ugh…" I groaned, my head was pounding, though I don't recall ever getting hit in the head.  This was the worst hang over ever! (But I hadn't touched a drop of alcohol) No matter, I still felt wasted.  Groggily I sat up, forcing myself to remember what had happened.  Then it hit me, "I passed out! I can't believe I passed out!"  It must have been some fight! If only my memory weren't so damned fuzzy I'd be able to remember the details. Slowly I stood up and through my dizziness attempted to walk.  Stumbling a bit I concentrated all of my thoughts on each step, I had to make it to the lodging house because if my memory serves correctly I had been fighting Liam.  

  ~                              ~                             ~

On my return from the mansion I heard a strange yell from one of the alleys that sounded oddly like David.  But it couldn't possibly be David he could rarely be found in an alley.  I continued walking then, remembering what Sarah had told me, David had at one time been the type of person to hang around the alleys.  I quickened my pace hoping to find Davy.  

            However, when I did spot him he was slowly making his way down the street.  David didn't look too bad, just dazed.  I knew something was up though as I neared him and saw his clothes were all askew and his face contorted in pain.  I approached him slowly before confronting him.  "Hey Davy!"  He didn't respond.  It was like he never heard me. So I slipped my arm under his placing a hand on his shoulder.  Flinching he stopped to look at me.  "Jack" He said wearily.  "I thought you could use some help" I explained and received a half smile.  "What uh, what happened to you?"  At this he appeared to sincerely think about what I said.  "When I remember I'll get back to you.  Uh… is there still an extra bunk in the lodging house?"

"Yup, why?"

"I can't go home tonight Jack." he sighed, "I just, well sometimes you gotta do stuff even if you don't want to or you know you'll get in trouble, just because you know it's right.  Well I just need a place to stay till things blow over."  I didn't know what to say to this.  What was he talking about?  What did he do?  Oh well, now I can at least keep a close eye on him.  

            We walked in silence the remainder of the way to the lodging house, signed in and trudged upstairs.  Surprisingly we were the first ones in.  I helped David to his bed and watched him lay down.  He fell asleep instantly yet he still managed look like he was in pain.

            As I stared at David, I thought of when we first met.  He was not my best friend David, he wasn't even the David Sarah had described earlier to me.  The teenager in that bunk was only the shell of what once was the reliable, brave, adventurous boy who journeyed to America with his mother to escape her family.  I realized that the reason Les took such a liking to me was because I seemed so much like that kid Hans in the stories David used to tell.  If only he knew the truth.  Sighing I sat on my bunk and prepared for bed.  I wonder why David really quit the gang; his family didn't suspect anything except for Sarah, but she wouldn't tell. Then I remembered what David had said to me on the street, _'Sometimes you gotta do stuff, even if you don't want to or you know you'll get in trouble, just because you know it's right.'     _


	5. Whipping Boy

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Five: Whipping Boy**

A/N:  I am soooooo done with Romeo and Juliet!  Woohoo! I finished my poster yesterday and my collage last Sunday!  We were supposed to have the test today but it's a snow day!!!  Thank god we have no school, it saves me from a horrible pep rally and band practice from 1:00 to 2:00. Ugh!  See we get a half-day but the band doesn't which totally sucks! Anyway I finally have time to type my next chapter before I spend the rest of the weekend finishing and writing a thesis on Great Expectations.  So without further adieu I give you chapter five, enjoy.

*David's dream*

"Hurry up David! We're gonna be late again!"

"Then what are you hanging around here for? Lets go!" Yelled the nine year-old running off down the streets of Munich, Germany.  "Last one there gets breakfast for everyone!"

"No fair! You cheated!" Kurt shouted just feet behind his friend.  He stopped short while taking the lead causing David to stumble into him and both to tumble to the street.  

"What's the big idea? You could have warned me or Something!"  He grumbled standing up staring at his awe struck friend who remained on the ground.  "You ok?"

The boy slowly nodded in response.  "What is with you?"  Again the boy refrained from speaking as he elbowed his friend in the knee gesturing for him to look ahead toward the market.  "I don't underst- wow!" David exclaimed eying Otto's fruit cart, which held a grand display of watermelon attracting a large crowd.  The two remained silent for a while they had found their breakfast.  David then turned to Kurt with a mischievous grin.  "Ya want some?"  Kurt's smile grew equally mischievous as he produced a wallet he had recently stolen.  

            Kurt approached the cart as casually as possible while David crept up behind the display slipping an apron on pretending to work there.  

"Excuse me mister, I'd like to know how much these raspberry's are." Otto, the owner of the cart, glared at Kurt. "You gonna buy some?" 

"I'm considering it. So, how much?"

"5 Deutsche marks a pound.  But I doubt you have even that much.  At this Kurt grinned fingering the wallet, he was going to have fun with Otto.

            Meanwhile David unnoticeably filled a sack with two watermelons and a bunch of apples.  Glancing up he spotted his accomplice waving 100 Deutsche marks under Otto's greedy eyes.  David chuckled lightly removing the apron and slinging the sack over his right shoulder as he walked off to a nearby alley waiting for Kurt. 

"Otto my man, it's always nice doing business with ya. Gotta jet!"  He grabbed a carton of raspberries and took off through the crowds toward the alley with all 100 Deutsche marks safely in his pocket.  Kurt and David ran laughing toward the old abandon mill, which made for an excellent hang out.  

*flash forward*

10 year-old Wilhelm of a rival gang dragged a 7-year-old boy down an alley to 'rough-up' for having the nerve to say something about his gang (a/n I don't know, he's just a bully).  An angered David arrived on the scene in the nick of time.  "Let him go Wilhelm." 

"Shut up this ain't none a yer business!" He responded while preparing to punch the boy once more.  David intercepted the blow with his hand. "Well I'm making it my business!"

"Get lost!"

"Make me!" And so the fight began.  Wilhelm was firing punches left and right with no avail while David cleverly blocked each one. They were equally matched.  Suddenly two other gang members appeared just as Wilhelm decided to charge David with a blade.  David didn't appear shocked or afraid at all, instead he motioned his opponent to come with his hands. "Bring it Wilhelm! Let's see what you've got!" When the blade was just inches away from him David grabbed Wilhelm's wrist and flipped the boy on his back.  

Kurt (11) and Aaron (12) tossed the bully into the streets.  "Hey kid you ok?" David asked helping him up.  

*flash forward*

David (11) ran from rooftop to rooftop with Aaron's sister Mitzi (11) close behind.  This was known as the upper world, a system of streets along the roofs of the city known only among a select few. David knew all of the short cuts and had numerous connections in upper-world.  Tonight they were rushing to get to an after-rumble glory party at the old mill.  David slid down a pole taking him to the streets where he awaited Mitzi who followed suit.  They were only a few blocks away so they decided to race; David noticed he was wining as he glanced behind him.  Unfortunately, he ran straight into his grandparents, uncle, and cousin.  

*flash forward*

Later on that night

            "My parents may have gone easy on you boy, but I won't! Now take off your shirt you won't be needing it."  Confused David hesitated, "I don't understand uncle, it's cold out."

"I don't care just do it!"  So the boy removed his shirt and Liam pushed him out the door into the snow.  Dave shivered desperately trying to remain tough to spite his uncle. 

"On the crate. Now!"  Liam ordered as they entered the shed.  The man put restraints on David and retrieved a four string beaded whip.  This was the first time Liam had whipped David in such a way.  He gave the boy a hundred lashes and locked him in a 2 by 2 foot room for three days.  

*flash forward*

3 days later

            Wolfgang (13) the leader of the gang was worried about David, they all were.  Of course they knew of his beatings, but to them it was normal.  It happened to all of them, like it was an essential part of life.  Mitzi and Aaron had begged David to live with them, in-fact they all had at some point, but David always refused.  

            "David I'm sorry about what happened. I seriously think he enjoys finding new ways to torture you."

"It happens to all of us Wolfgang."

"But it happens to nobody more or worse than you. Listen Dave, let us help you, you can stay here with us and never have to see Liam again."  David considered it then slowly shook his head.  "I'm sorry but I've got to go home.  He's not my family, 'sides I only have to deal with him every couple of months or so."

"Is it really worth it?"

"…"  

*flash forward*

            David (12) lay on the cold itchy floor of the barn shed.  He was so cold but didn't dare move for his back ached and bled from his latest beating.  Thinking back on his gang, the boy tried to stay brave as a stray tear escaped watery blue eyes.  "One life, one dream, one fate.  This- this is what happens to people like us.  Tomas, Aaron and Kurt appeared to help their friend.  David hadn't noticed as he slipped into darkness.  The three stayed with him as they had just witnessed the breaking of his spirit. 

~                              ~                             ~

            David suddenly shot up in bed groaning slightly as pain rushed over him. Slowly, he got up and made his way to the mirror through the dizziness.  Wincing he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a bruised and battered body. 

            He swiftly punched the mirror disgusted with what he saw, quickly regretting his actions.  For what he now saw was a broken boy.  He stared at his bloody knuckles ignoring the self-afflicted pain.  He had been numb to all pain since he was 12, but this time felt different.

            With his back to the wall, David slid to a crouching position on the ground.  With shaky hands he reached for a piece of broken glass and ran his finger along the jagged edge leaving a trail of crimson blood.  Then he lifted the sharp point just inches above his wrist considering whether or not he should end his life. 'What drives people to do it? Can I do it? Can I do this?' He thought while lightly racing a line across his wrist.  "It feels right, but is it?"  He asked to no one in particular.  "Why didn't I think of this before?"  He traced the line a little deeper now before coming to an abrupt halt.  "Ahhh but I did, and then Wolfgang had to go and talk me out of it."  David furiously answered his own question.  Gazing at the crimson blood oozing form his veins he suddenly thought of his friends, Sarah, Les, and Sandy.  

            'Will you give up on them so easily? Look at you you're weak! You're nothing! Nothing! Don't you care? You've changed so much, but you can't give up! Not now, not when they need you! No when you need them the most.  You have to fight it! You have to fight, get your life back damn-it! Get freedom that you and your mother came for!' His conscience chided as he angrily threw the piece of glass. 'What the hell happened to you?!' Jacks voice echoed through his brain while he watched the glass shatter into a million pieces.  David, with his head in his hands, suddenly smiled and the room filled with his sardonic laughter.  His eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier with each blink until he finally surrendered to the darkness.  

            A few newsies in the bunkroom lay awake all deeply disturbed by David's episode.  Jack, Race, and Mush quickly got up to check on their friend.  They had been unable to sleep well all night with David's constant tossings and turnings accompanied by some mumblings in German.  At the first sight of blood, Race went into the bathroom for some wet towels to stop the bleeding.  Mush went for some tape for David's ribs, which, through the mess of blacks and blues, he suspected, were broken.  Jack didn't know what to do he was shocked.  He could hardly begin to imagine what could possibly make people like his best friend David want to die.  

A/N:  So how was it? You have NO idea how long it took me to type this.  Well I haven't forgotten about this story so don't worry I'll finish it.  I was taught to always finish what I start even if you hate it. (I don't hate this story by the by.) Anyways:

Happy Turkey Day everybody!  Crush KP! 

                                                                                                SaL 


	6. Rude Awakenings

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Six: Rude Awakenings **

A/N:  Ok you'll be happy to know that I got an 87% on my Romeo and Juliet test!  And my essay is passed in so now I'll have more time to spend on my stories! Aren't you so much happier now! Yeah, that's what I thought.  Anyway I'll try to get a few more chapters done over Christmas break. Who knows maybe I'll finish it! (No promises!)  Some of the chapter is in German the translations are at the bottom. Now, on with the story!

'Ugh! My head!' I thought groggily as I struggled to sit up.  I urged my eyes open to behold an empty bunkroom.  My head swam with memories of last night. 'Great, I must have woken them up.' I concluded noticing the tightly wrapped bandages around my wrists and ribs.  Reaching under the bed I drew out a pillowcase containing a change of clothes, incase I should ever stay the night.  I slipped into the bathroom, washed up, and pulled on my clothes before deciding to investigate the commotion downstairs.  

            From the top of the stairwell I could faintly hear two maybe three voices.  One belonged to a boy the other to a girl or two. While I inched closer I could tell that the boy was Jack.   The girl defiantly wasn't Sarah it was Brigit? And Mina? Sure enough David reached the landing to view the three surrounded by a crowd of Newsies. 

~*~

"Look, I don't care what you say! _I _need to see David now!"

"Sorry toots, he ain't takin' any visitors. Now scram."

"No. David is _my _cousin…"

"And my fiancé!" Mina interrupted.

"We have every right to see him!"

"Look I know David, he's me best friend, and I **know **he would neva marry da likes of you'se."

"He's right you know."  David appeared.  Mina ran over and enclosed him in a hug.  David, however, did not hug back and sported a stony look accompanied by emotionless blue eyes.  "I haven't proposed to you Mina and I don't intend to in this lifetime. 

"She peaked up at him in disbelief. "Ach, David."[1] She said caressing his cheek.  "Was haben sie zu Ihnen gemacht? Sie wissen, daß Sie machten't bedeutet ihm David. Don't zuhört ihnen, sie nie könnten wissen Sie so lang oder wie gut, als ich mache."[2] David shrugged away from her touch, "Go home Mina, Brigit, you don't belong here."   

"Neither do you." His cousin piped up.  "Come home David it'll be better, I promise."

"Too bad I don't believe you." David smirked while turning to leave.

"Don't ist ein Narr David! Sie'll nie freut sich hier, Sie'll nie Anfall in. Gehabt't Sie haben gelernt von Deutschland? Banden mögen diese sie don't Sorge um Sie, alle, die sie sorgen sich kurz davor sein, Zuihr!"[3] David suddenly whirled on her anger burning in his deep blue orbs. "Your wrong!" He hissed.  "Sie sind meine Freunde! Wir würden irgendetwas für einander machen! Es's gerufene Treue Brigit, aber was Ihre Familie vielleicht wird, weiß ungefähr das! Sie'betr. das derjenig, die sich ungefähr Geld sorgen! Das's warum ich muß heiraten Mina und Sie wissen es!"[4]

"That's not true, David. I love you." Mina pleaded. 

"Give me a break! It's arranged and you know it! It's all about the money Mina, the more money our family's gain the more powerful they become.  It's just convenient and that's all there is to it."

"Don't say such things!" Mina exclaimed slapping him across the face then kissed the spot that was rapidly becoming red.  "Ich liebe Sie David." [5]

'Ha! Like saying that's gonna make all the difference! What, does she thin I'm stupid or somethin'?' He thought while regaining composure and returned to his emotionless state. 

"Sie don't weiß, welche Liebe ist." [6]

"And you do!" Brigit exclaimed. "Gut da Sie'betr. der Fachmann auf Liebe und Treue, mich erzählt, David, wo Ihre kostbare Bande jetzt ist?"[7] David remained silent the memory of his dream overwhelmed him. "Ich'll erzählt Ihnen wo sie sind, sie'betr. in Deutschland! Sie haben't ist gewesen in Kontakt mit Ihnen jahrelang. Wie's der für Treue?"[8]

A set of eyes peered at David in suspense understanding every word his cousin had said and awaiting the response.  This boy remained unnoticed by the crowd as he slipped quietly into the lodging house and took a seat behind Kloppman's vacant desk. 

"You shouldn't speak so strongly about something you know nothing about." David retorted coolly.  "Nothing? Nothing!" Brigit blurted out in bewilderment. "I know what you did in Germany, I know all about you little **escapades**!  You disgraced the Lorant name, **gallivanting** with that gang, the **Raiders**!"

"Raiders?! Bri, if you insist on telling the story at least get it straight. _Me _a _Raider_?! No, no, no, no! I would never, Never join that sleazy gang for wanna-be rich kid punks! I mean imagine me in the same outfit (gang) as Wilhelm! Ugh!" David grimaced. We are the Wolves."

"Fine, you were gallivanting with the **Wolves**! You were a brute David! You lied, and fought, and stole, and cheated, and don't think I haven't noticed you pick-pocketing! You did everything you could to ruin our family's reputation!"

"I heard he killed a man." (No, he didn't really kill a man. The kid's being sarcastic. It's also a famous quote from the book The Great Gatsby.) The teen behind the desk spoke up.  The crowd cleared to reveal a tall boy around 18, with a strong build sandy brown hair and piercing green eyes.  Everyone then turned to stare at a smirking David in shock, mouths agape. 

            The two boys filled the room with laughter before reuniting with a guy-like hand hug type ting. (You know what I mean.)  "Nice to see ya again Dave."

"Likewise, Wolfgang." Wolfgang then turned on Mina and Brigit grinning wildly, "Wie's DER für Treue!" [9] He then turned back to view a serious David. "What brings ya 'round these parts Wolfgang?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, but why **are** you here?"

"Can't I visit my bro without a reason?"

"Of course you can and you have. That's not the point; the point is something happened, I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me."

*Sigh* "You're like a brother to me, you know that. No matter what happens me and the gang will always be there for you."  David nodded in apprehension, so Wolf gang sighed again before continuing. "Well, I ain't gonna lie to ya, Wilhelm's in New York and he wants you dead."

"What! Why?"

"News of you and Mina's engagement reached us back home and he went ballistic.  He's obsessed with the girl.  His plan is to kill you by making it look like you committed suicide then he would comfort the girl in her mourning."

"Great, just great.  Now I have to deal with this on top of everything else! I didn't even propose to her! We aren't engaged and we never will be!"

"Well I wouldn't tell him that, he's set on killing you no matter what. So what are ya gonna do?"  Dave thought a moment glancing at Mina who frozen in shock, even Mina didn't deserve the wrath of Wilhelm. Nobody did. "Well, we've got to keep Mina away from him. This includes Brigit, Sarah, and Les. No one is safe. Jack, can we find someplace for them to stay where we can keep a close eye on them?"

"Yeah, I'se got just da place. It's a gols lodgin' house down da street. I'se knows people there. They'll be safe and Les can stay here with us."

"Good."

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Sandy?"

"Lets hope he doesn't know about her. Anyway I'm the only one who knows where she is right now."

"Alright, we're gonna need a description of Wilhelm.  We'll get Spot in on it and set up a notice all over New York. Don't worry about nothin' we gots your back."

~*~

Translations

[1] "Oh, David."

[2] "What have they done to you?  You know you didn't mean it David.  Don't listen to them, they could never know you as long or as well as I do."

[3] "Don't be a fool David! You'll never be happy here, you'll never fit in. Haven't you learned from Germany?  Gangs like these they don't care about you, all they care about is your money!"

[4] "They are my friends! We would do anything for each other! It's called loyalty Brigit, but what would your family possibly know about that! You're the ones who care about money! That's why I have to marry Mina and you know it!"

[5] "I love you David."

[6] "You don't know what love is."

[7] "Well since you're the expert on love and loyalty, tell me, David, where is your precious gang now?"

[8] "I'll tell you where they are, they're in Germany! They haven't been in contact with you for years. How's **that **for loyalty?!"

[9] "How's THAT for loyalty!"

A/N: And the plot thickens.  My next chapter won't be up for a while I have to do a project for world history on Newsies w/ my friend Hotshot I bet ya read her stories and if ya haven't ya betta! In our school all 10th graders have to watch Newsies as part of our unit on the industrial revolution and child labor. So we have to make this newspaper and we don't really know what to call it. So in your review put your idea for a newspaper name. It's greatly appreciated. Gotta go I have a concert tonight. (Ugh!) I'll do a lot more writing over Christmas break I promise.  Till then, Merry (Happy) Christmas! 

                                                                                                ~SaL

   


	7. Shadows of the Night

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Seven: Shadows of the Night**

A/N:  Sorry about the last chapter, I know, I know German is a crapy language to read or even pronounce, but hey that's why it isn't a romance language.  We can't really complain seeing as how English was derived from German.  I take Spanish myself. (I can't wait till next year cuz then I get to drop it) Anyway you want to know about the story not my personal life.  So this chapter has Hotshot in it and don't worry I have permission to use her character's. Alright so here we go…

~*~

A tall adolescent stalked down the busy streets of New York; though he had just made it out of Ellis Island's 'sorting' system he appeared to know the place well.  His shoulders were arched and muscular and his intense gaze met the eyes of many passers-by on late night strolls.  Mother's rushed their children indoors at the sight of him, while men prepared for whatever trouble that might accompany the mysterious night walker.  At this the boy smiled a malice grin, eyes sparking with mischief as his midnight-black hair fell over them. The nightwalker continued down the next street on the prowl.

Unbeknownst to the stranger, his prey was just above him running along the rooftops before stopping on one belonging to a Mr. Lynn, an infamous lawyer.  There he waited and the second the lights went out a trap door on the roof opened. The boy was instantly at the side offering a hand to help the beautiful girl who was coming up.  There was no danger in their meeting; however, the two often used the roof for privacy.  At the moment the couple was laying on a blanket leaning against the back of the building in each other's arms.  The two sat there quietly glancing at the stars while the boy hummed a little tune.  Upon finishing he spoke in soft reassuring tones.  "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm"

"It's real important. Listen, there's this guy in town… he's real tough and extremely dangerous.  So, this is gonna be the last time we can meet like this for a while."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"This guy, he wants me dead.  If he finds out about you he'll come and he'll do anything to you just to get to me.  I need you to stay out of harms way and that goes for everyone."

By now the girl's crystal blue eyes were tearing.  " What about you? Who's going to protect you David?"  In the process of pulling her closer he revealed the bloodstained bandage around his wrist.  "Don't worry about me. Wilhelm could only hurt me by hurting you and I won't let that happen, not if I can help it."

"W-what… what if he k-kill's you?"  She sobbed rubbing his wrist absent-mindedly. 

"Look at me," David said cupping the girl's face in his hands, "I won't let that happen, I won't let him tear us apart. I love you Sandy, now and forever.  He can do anything he wants to me but he will never take me away from you.  I'll always be with you, and if I should die better me than you. I'll never leave you Sandra, never and if anything should happen, know that I'll always be right here."  He said softly tapping Sandy's heart.  He then leaned in to kiss her wrapping on arm around her waist while the other gently stroked he soft blonde hair.  As the kiss deepened Sandy wrapped her arms around David's neck and closed her eyes.  The two were so love struck that they failed to hear the new set of footsteps on the roof. "Oh! My Virgin eyes!" Gasped the onlooker.  The couple quickly jumped apart while their faces turned three shades of red.  "H-hey Hotshot." Sandy stuttered embarrassed while her eyes darted all over never landing on Davy.  "Hotshot! Don't scare us like that!" David whined.  "Hey I just came up here ta do some thinkin' I didn't know I was walkin' in ta some rated R movie scene.  'Sides I was afraid for you'se lives, It looked like it was gonna take da Jaws of Life ta separate you'se two!"  At this the two became redder with embarrassment. (Ok so they didn't have the Jaws of Life and they probably didn't have any R rated movies yet. So image they did.) 

"So, you're up here to do some thinkin', eh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you never come up here unless it's serious."

"Dat ain't true!" David shot her a look that seemed to say did you think I was born yesterday?  "Ok, ok you'se is right! What do ya want? A cookie or somethin'?"

David smirked then quietly whispered a goodnight to Sandy, promising to visit soon, before returning his attention to Hotshot. 

"Look I know I'm not Specs, but I'm your friend and I'll listen."  With a heavy sigh Hotshot turned and glanced out at the lit city.  "The city sure is beautiful at night, it's so quiet and peaceful. No one would ever suspect danger but it's out there and it's hunting you."  At her last remark she turned to look her listener in the eyes.  "I need to know what's out there, David, I need to know what's safe!"

"When evil is lurking in the shadows, nothing is safe."

"No"

"No?"

"That's not good enough Dave.  You know I leave for Brooklyn tomorrow, I don't need riddles, I need to know that it's safe.  I need to know that Blackjack can handle it, that he'll be safe.  I just found him again David and I'll be damned if he comes home in a crate."  By now she was taking in the landscape of the city.  "My brother is willing to die to protect you from whoever's hunting you. So are Spot, Jack, the newsies and that friend of yours, what's his name?"

"Wolfgang" He provided.

"I hope you realize how serious this is.  Believe me I know what it feels like to be fighting for your life and the lives of your friends; I hope you're prepared."

"Listen Brooke, I promise you that nothing will happen to Blackjack or any of the other's.  I'm honored that they'd take a bullet for me and I'm gonna be sure no harm comes to any of them.  I take this very seriously, I've faced death threats from Wilhelm before and I'm prepared for the worst."

Hotshot threw her arms around David in a solemn hug, "You're a good friend, David. Take care." Then as quickly as she hugged him, she jabbed him in the stomach knocking the wind clear out of him. With a yelp David's eyes widened in shock, "W-what was t-that for?" He gasped.  "Never, Never call me Brooke again!" With that said and done she turned on her heal letting her long hair whip David's face as she climbed down onto the balcony connected to her room.  "May God save you David, for Sandy's sake." She whispered unaware of the cold grey eyes monitoring the mansion.  'Finally,' He thought, 'I've got you Held. I've got you.' 

~*~

A/N: Short I know, but what can ya do? That's the chapter hope ya like it!  I hope I portrayed Hotshot well enough for you in her serious state.  I plan on getting many more chapters up over vacation seeing as how my only homework is to finish and analyze Beowulf. Have a great Christmas! Happy Holiday's wherever you may be! Stay safe and remember, Be Good to One Another! (I just couldn't resist!)     

(Held is German it means Hero. Don't worry it'll make sense soon)


	8. Sad Eyes

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Eight: Sad Eyes**

A/N: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I sort of did, now I'm hoping to find a New Years Eve party to go to.  Oh well, here's the next chapter hope you like it.

  ~*~

"How ya doing Hero?"  Wolfgang inquired as David emerged breathlessly into the lodging house.  "………" All David found he could do was grasp his right hand to his heart, eyes wide while panting.  "What did you'se do? Run all da way here?" Jack joked.

The laughter in the room grew louder as they watched the boy nod his head.  Only Wolfgang's smile disappeared as he watched David lean his head back against the wall, close his eyes, and sigh a deep genuine sigh.  

"So Hero how was your night?"  The boy grinned wildly at the evening's events that were still fresh in his mind.  "It was… well, It was rather interesting. You'll never guess who I ran into…"  That was as far as he got before Racetrack interrupted, "I get da feelin' we's is bein' left out.  It appears we's had a hero in our mist an' we's didn't even know it. Or is I just imagenin' things David?"

Race received a devious grin from Wolfgang followed by a death glare from David.  From the looks of things the cunning Italian knew he'd hit the jackpot as he leaned back in his chair arms folded behind his head.  "Well…" Started Wolfgang as David groaned and slumped to the floor. "When I first saw David he was four years old.  He was a tiny kid his hair was lighter then but just as curly.  Anyway, when I saw him he was standing next to this wealthy lady, who I assumed was his mother, in front of a toy store looking like he was going to cry. The lady had people carrying a great deal of boxes for her so, naturally I thought he was another one of those snobby rich kids whining that he didn't get the toy he wanted.  I figured I'd scare the kid some.  Grabbing a switchblade from my back pocket I approached the kid…"

*Flashback*

"Hey kid!" Wolf yelled at the boy who suddenly looked up at him with those wide innocent blue eyes.  "What's the matter kid ya didn't get the toy you wanted?" The boy continued to stare blinking back his tears. "I've got a game we can play. Would you like to play a game kid?" The boy looked bewildered as he slowly nodded.  "Well come on then, we can't play it on the streets. Follow me."  Wolf proceeded to lead the boy into an alley, 'this is too easy' he thought.  Drawing the blade from behind his back he motioned for the boy to come closer.  Wolfgang had set the blade on the ground between them.  "Now, take off your shoes and socks."  

The boy obliged and Wolfgang followed suit.  "Ok, the name of the game is chicken.  Have you ever played it before?"  The boy shook his head no so Wolfgang continued. "What you do is spread your toes out like this, then you take the blade and drop it in one of the spaces between you toes.  If you make it then the next person goes and if they make it then the first person goes again.  Only each time you go again you have to drop the knife higher and higher from the ground. Watch, I'll go first."  He grabbed the blade and dropped it in the space next to his big toe. "Now it's your turn." And he handed the blade to the four year-old boy. "Are you afraid?"  The boy held the blade at his waist and positioned it, then he let go, looking up to answer the question.  "No" he said as the blade narrowly missed his big toe.  

Surprised Wolfgang began to put his socks and shoes back on and helped the boy with his. "Maybe we ought to get you home."  

"But, you said we could play a game!" he whined. "You promised!"  

"Sure NOW you decide to talk." Wolfgang mumbled.  "Listen kid I bet you have tons of toys and games to play at home."

"No, you're more fun."

"How about we grab a bite to eat in there and I'll teach you how to play rummy.  Then will you go home?"  The boy smiled and nodded.  In the little restaurant Wolfgang was true to his word, though the boy didn't learn much and was easily distracted. Suddenly a waitress screamed as a small kitchen fire broke out. The four year-old took a glass of water from the counter and splashed it over the flames. "Fire's bad." The child explained to the waitress. She smiled down on him and kissed his cheek, "My hero."  The boy grinned up at Wolfgang, "I'm a hero." He bragged. "Well come on Hero you have to go home." 

            When they left the restaurant Wolf led them to the toy store where he had found the boy.  He expected to see his 'mother' in tears worried about her little baby, but there was no one.  "Hey kid, where's your mom?"

"America."  Wolf was shocked, "what about your Dad?"

"Papa's with Mama." 

"Then who are you here with?"

"My grandparents."

"And where are they?"  At this the boy shrugged then suddenly cowered in fear as a tall, dark man approached them.  "What's the matter Hero? Who's that?" 

"Uncle Liam." The boy whimpered, "he's mad."

"Don't worry kid I'm sure he'll be proud when he finds out that you're a hero now."

The boy looked up at him with sad eyes and shook his head.  Wolfgang followed close behind as Liam dragged Hero home. 

*End Flashback*

"And that's how I first met Hero.  What can I say?  The name just kind of stuck."

"Ooooooooo you're my heeeroooo!" Mush cooed in a high-pitched girlish voice that sent the lodging house in an uproar. "Awww come on guys! I was four!" Dave cried out in defense.  Then he turned on Wolfgang with those big blue puppy dog eyes.  

 "Wolf!"  He whined, "You said you wouldn't tell! You promised!"  

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Why? How am I staring at you?" Wolfgang sighed although he enjoyed torturing his 'little brother' he couldn't stand being stared at like that.  "Ok, ok everyone! That's enough, that's enough it really wasn't all that funny anyway. So, David, who was it you ran into?"

"Huh?" 

"I asked you how your night was and you had said that I'd never guess who you ran into tonight."

"Ummm, oh yeah! So I was over visiting Sandy and then I was talking to Hotshot for a while and on my way back I ran into this kid you'll never guess who it was!"

"Wilhelm?"

"Well… yeah. How'd you know Jack?"

"Well considerin' he's tryin' ta kill you'se it ani't dat hard. What's so suprisin' about it anyway?"

"It isn't his style to let his prey know that he's in town or to even show his face unless he's going in for the kill.  He's up to something, something big."

~*~

A dark figure approached the mansion of the wealthy Lorant family.  He was welcomed inside and seated in the sunroom as he awaited the man of the house to join him.  When Liam entered the room he found his good friend's son Wilhelm.  Now this was just the kind of structured boy he wished he could leave his fortunes to.  

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company my dear Wilhelm?"

"There is a small matter concerning your nephew David that I should like to discuss. Is he in?"

"I am sorry to inform you that I have not seen David for a couple of days now.  Is there something that I could help you with?"

"Well as you know, for you have arranged it, David is to wed the lovely Mina of Neuschwanstein a direct descendent of the royal family.  And though this union would be prosperous to both your families, you being a Duke and all, I would much desire to make her my bride.  However your nephew is in the way as you well know."

"Yes that is a problem isn't it? You know all anyone would get from a marriage to her is a title for, as you know we no longer have a monarchy.  I would cancel the wedding for you my dear lad you deserve the best.  But one cannot do that to a member of the royal family. It would be an insult of high proportions.  I do wish I had known this in advance Wilhelm, there simply is nothing we can do about it now."

"Ahh but Herr Lorant that is where you are wrong.  The only way to cancel this wedding is with an unexpected funeral for your nephew David. He's been causing all sorts of dilemmas for us since the moment he was born just think with him out of the way I could wed Mina and your Brigit would receive the inheritance you could arrange a marriage between her and Mina's older brother.  Everybody wins especially you Herr Lorant."

"We can't just get away with killing him though even with our high statures. I'm not sure I want him killed I'd enjoy seeing him suffer."

"Well it'd be nice to see him dead but there is another way.  All we have to do is sacrifice a servant that resembles your nephew kill him but mess him up real bad so he can't be identified and leave something of David's with him.  Then you can have David as a personal slave."

"Yes that is appealing but that alone won't break him.  I want his spirit crushed, I want him to wish he was dead."

"I was hoping you would say that.  I found him earlier tonight talking to that girl Brooke Lynn at her home. Apparently the Lynn's have a new maid a girl named Sandra.  It just so happens that David has a girlfriend he calls Sandy.  The mansion is guarded by some kids called Spot Conlon and Andre Lynn we get past them we get Sandy, we get Sandy and David is all yours."

"And if you can't get past them?"

"Then there's always his Sarah and Les his younger siblings. David would do anything for them."

"Perfect, I like it.  Why don't you stay the night so we can work out the details and make any necessary preparations."

"I would be honored Herr Lorant." 

~*~

A/N: That's chapter eight, sorry if it's crappy I was a bit rushed in my writing today and I was kinda in a bad mood.  Let me know what you think! Oh and Herr is German for mister.  So there's only like four more chapters, I think. All I can tell you is the next chapter will be climatic.  Well I'll try to write that tomorrow no promises though.  Enjoy vacation!

                                                                                                            ~SaL  


	9. Everything Falls Apart

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Nine: Everything Falls Apart**

A/N:  Happy New Years Eve everyone!  Umm this chapter like I said is climatic and a bit dark so enjoy it the best you can.  Don't forget to review!

  ~*~

"Alright, perfect, perfect.  When should we do it?"

"Daylight, when they're selling their papes."

"Are you sure? That's a bit risky."

"I'm positive.  They'll never see it coming.  When do they start work?"  

"I recall David saying that they wake up at four and head over to the distribution center when last he was here."

"Good, good if we play our cards right things will go perfectly as planned."  Wilhelm paused a brief moment to put the cigar to his lips.  "Remember, everybody wins."

~*~

Meanwhile the Lynn mansion began coming to life as its residents started preparing for work.  Spot, who was up half the night keeping watch over the house, rolled lazily out of bed and in doing so nearly ran into Hotshot who was searching frantically for her brother.  "Spot have you seen Blackjack this morning?"

"Na, last time I saw him was when he took watch around eleven thirty. Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere.  I was hoping to talk to him before I left.  I'll probably hang around here this morning and sell with Specs.  If you see him tell him I was looking for him, alright?  Oh and to meet me at Tibby's.  Ok?" 

"Ya, sure. I'm headed over to get me papes now.  I'll let him know."

"Thanks!  See ya round!"  She ran back to her room to grab a coat and cap.  She hastily threw them on while running downstairs.  Hotshot raced through the kitchen grabbing a muffin before Rosa could say anything.  "I'm late!"  She called back to the woman and proceeded to the front door. Hotshot opened it just as a young gentleman rang the doorbell.  "Can I help you?"  She inquired looking the young man over suspiciously.  

"I'm here to speak to a Mr. Lynn."

"What for?"

"I understand he's a lawyer and I need one right now."

"Well he ain't in at the moment."

"Do you know when he'll be back? I can wait."

"No one gets in without an appointment and I know for a fact you ain't got one."

"If you could just let me in."

 "You'd have better luck down at his office.  Now get lost or I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

"Look maybe I've caught you at a bad time but-"

"Damn straight you did!  I'm late as it is and you just delaying me further!"

"But I-"

"Good Day sir!" She yelled slamming the door close behind her as she stormed past the young man.  She didn't intend to be rude it was just that this particular person sent chills down her spine.  Hotshot got the feeling that nothing good could come from him and hurried to the distribution center where she could tell the newsies and have some of them sell near the mansion.  

            The young man glared after Hotshot swearing that she'd pay.  He then turned back to the door and rang the bell a second time in hopes of a better result.  When the door finally opened it revealed a young blonde maid.  'Jackpot' he thought grinning wickedly.  "Can I help you Monsieur?"  He said nothing and just eyed her intently. 

"Sandra" he hissed causing the girl to back away in fear.  Just as she was about to close the door he moved swiftly in the way clamping a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist.  Producing a dagger from his belt he began to speak to her in harsh tones.  "Now listen here Sandy if you value you life you'll do what I say no objections.  Are we clear?" She nodded.  "Good, now I'm going to take my hand away from your moth and we're going to take a little walk down the street. If you say anything, make any noise at all I'll be sure that you die a slow and painful death.  Will you cooperate?"  Again she nodded and his hand was removed.  The two could then be seen walking down the street his arm never leaving her waist with the hidden dagger held warningly against her.    

~*~

            Blackjack rushed into the distribution center quickly scanning for signs of Jack, Spot, or Wolfgang.  He spotted them near the statue and ran over.  "Guys we need to talk."

"Well speak of the devil.  We were beginning to wonder what happened to you." 

"Why were looking for me?"

"Na but your sister was.  She wants you to meet her at Tibby's.  I believe she had something important to discuss with you."

"Thanks Spot but I really need to talk to you guys.  I noticed some guy creeping on a rooftop near our house last night when I started my watch.  I didn't trust him so I followed him down the street he went about two streets over to the Lorant mansion.  He stayed the night talking to Mr. Lorant they seemed to be acquaintances.  I knew the kid was Wilhelm when I overheard him mention David's name.  I couldn't pick up much more but they seemed to be planning something."

"Great Liam's in on it!  This isn't good." 

"What isn't good?"  David asked as he approached the group with Les in tow.  The group exchanged a few glances then returned their gazes toward David speechless.  "What? Come on guys this isn't funny.  What's going on!"  David yelled his patience wearing thin. David looked expectantly at each one of his friends all of whom turned away except Jack to kept eye contact with his friend. "Wilhelm's got Liam helping him Dave."  The two never broke eye contact neither one seemed surprised with the news they acted as though they expected it.

"Spot! Blackjack!"  AA feminine voice rang out breaking the silence.  "Whew!  I'm glad I caught you!  Listen I was just leaving the mansion when this guy comes to the door asking to talk to Pa.  So I told him he wasn't in and he kept persisting.  I got the feeling that he just wanted to get into the house I have no idea why though.  Anyway I basically told him off I hope he took the hint."

"What did he look like?"

"Well by the way he was dressed I knew he was a wealthy gentleman.  He was tall and muscular with black hair and umm grey eyes."  

"Fuck!"  David shouted as his eyes widened in recognition. 

"What? Who was he?"  Hotshot asked only to be rewarded with a string of curses.  

"Shit! What did I do?!" David cried out frantically searching his surroundings before he began to run in the direction Hotshot had arrived in.  "David wait!  Calm down!  Come back!"  Wolfgang called after him.  "He knows! Wilhelm knows!  I gotta do something!  I've gotta protect Sandy!" David called over his shoulder while hopping onto a horse.  "Yah!" he yelled nudging the horse faster with a few taps of his legs.  

"David! It could be a trap!"  Blackjack cried out but it was to late he was too far-gone.

"I get the feeling I'm missing something."  Hotshot prodded. 

"I followed Wilhelm last night that's why you couldn't find me this morning.  To make a long story short Liam's working with Wilhelm now and they've got something big planned.  That was no gentleman at the door that was Wilhelm."

"Oh God. I should have known I could have done something!"

"Hey, it's not your fault, ok?  

"If anything happens to Sandy I'll never forgive myself."

"Now isn't the time for this we need to go after David before anything happens to him." 

~*~

            David slid off the horse as he neared the mansion and took off in a sprint toward the open door.  He ran inside screaming her name searching every room for her asking where she was and each time he received nothing.  "Sandy! Sandy where are you!  Has anyone seen her?  Has anyone seen Sandy?"  He yelled when he reached the front door again.  Davy slumped to the ground leaning on the frame of the open door.  There he sat in despair with his left arm hugging his left knee to his chest his right leg sprawled out the door arm hanging limply at his side.  "Sandy" he whimpered, "What have I done?"  Dave dropped his head to rest on his knee when he noticed laying there on the ground next to him the scabbard of a dagger.  He picked it up with his right hand and examined it as he turned it a small piece of paper fell out and fluttered to his leg.  It had two words written on it: _Docks 10:00 tonight. _

He crumpled the paper as a few stray tears fell from his eyes.  When the others arrived they found him in the same position fifteen minuets later.  Les threw his arms around his brother and noticed the paper in Davy's hand. He handed it to Jack who read it out loud.  "Docks 10:00 tonight.  Hey Dave, I'm sorry man."

"You don't have to go alone you know.  We'll be there with ya don't even try to talk us out of it cuz it's not going to work."  Blackjack added.  

"Come on Dave let's get inside sitting out here all day isn't going to help anyone. You need to get some rest and prepare for tonight."  Wolf said helping David up and guiding him into the house.

~*~

            17 hours later Blackjack, Spot, Jack, and Dave, saw off Hotshot who was extremely disappointed at being left behind when she could have the chance to get back at Wilhelm for what he did. However she knew better than to argue with her brother when he was so determined to send her home.  She knew he didn't want anything to happen to her and she was a bit relieved because she didn't want to have to witness another death or another one of her friends being hurt.  So Hotshot left in the carriage with mixed feelings.

            An hour later the group was on the docks prepared for the fight of a lifetime.  Wilhelm appeared five minuets later with Sandy bound and gagged he shoved her effortlessly to the ground before him.  David ran forward. "Sandy! Sandy are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked anxiously.  "Step away lover boy or you can say goodbye to your girl friend."  Wilhelm threatened aiming a revolver at Sandy.  David stood from his position and stepped to the side.  "Why are you doing this Wilhelm?  What's in it for you?"

"Oh, I don't know Davy boy, money, power, Mina.  Take your pick."

"I'm not marrying Mina Wilhelm. I never even proposed."

"You didn't have to it was already decided.  But don't worry your delicate head David Lorant Duke of Neuschwanstein; I'm going to make sure you don't marry her."

"Wait a minuet, wait a minuet David, David Jacobs a Duke? Don't be silly!" Spot exclaimed, "That's impossible!"

"Why David, I'm shocked!  Shocked and amazed!  You never told them? Never. Didn't they wonder why you had to keep on going to Germany every year?" 

"What's he talking about Davy?"  Jack asked knowing that this was the key this was the answer he had been searching for.  "I haven't been entirely truthful with you guys, Jack.  You know that I went to Germany but I never told you why because I'm ashamed.  My Uncle hates me because when my Grandparents took my mother and me in they and made me heir to the family fortune.  When Liam dies I will be the Duke of Neuschwanstein, which basically means that if the King of Germany and all of his sons were to die then I would be next in line to be king. So obviously the Lorant's are very rich and Liam doesn't want to leave the inheritance to me he does not deem me worthy of the title." Then he turned to look Wilhelm in the eye.  "Let's just say that if it were my turn to be king and I died then Wilhelm, who is also a Duke, would be next in line to be king."

"Oh"

"Yes well you will die David! You do not deserve the Lorant name and I will not have you disgracing the royal family by breaking off the wedding!"

"Fine! I didn't ask for the name!  I don't want to marry Mina! Go ahead shoot me! Shoot me! Pull the damn trigger!" 

The others looked on horrified at what David was saying and Sandy who remained on the ground had tears streaming down her face.  "David! Stop this think about what your saying! You have a reason to live, David!"  Wolfgang shouted just before a shot rang out. "No! David shouted as he fell to the ground his eyes began to water at the intense pain his heart was feeling. "No!"  'Why?' he thought 'why? Why had he been saved?  Why had she sacrificed her life for him?'  It wasn't fair the bullet that was meant for David found itself embedded in Sandra's stomach.  She saw Wilhelm becoming caught in the moment, forgetting his promise to Liam and pulling the trigger.  Sandra used the last of her energy to push David down and save him.  

            David hurriedly unbound Sandy checking her wound and looking for an exit hole on her back for which he found none.  Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he yelled for Jack and Wolfgang to get help when he notice Sandra begin to close her eyes he gently tapped her cheek whispering soothing words, "Shhh, shhh Sandy you've got to stay with me here ok? Just hang in there Jack's gonna get help everything's gonna be ok."

Her eyes became cloudy and nearly rolled to the back of her head as she attempted to focus on David's voice.  "Ya gotta stay with me Sandy. Ya gotta stay with me, please."

"Hmmm" she moaned.

"Please Sandy! Please, you can't leave me now.  You can't go.  Promise, promise me you won't leave!"  

"David" she whispered.

"Promise me Sandy, please!" He pleaded desperately as a single tear escaped his eye tracing its way down his face, landing on Sandra's chest.  

"But I'm not leaving you" She replied, "I'll always be right here."  She said tapping his chest where his heart should be.  "I promise."

"No! Sandy you can't give up.  I love you, I need you!" 

"Don't cry Davy.  I'm not sorry, not at all."

"Why? Why'd you do it?"

"Because I love you David.  I love you no matter what."

"Oh Sandy."  David sobbed as more tears spilled from his eyes.  She offered a feeble smile while she brushed away his tears.  "What are you going to do without me?"  She laughed weakly.  "Don't Sandy it's not funny.  Don't talk like that help's going to get here and you're going to be just fine.  Everything will be ok."  Sandy began crying for David because she knew nothing could save her.  

"Oh David, I give you my heart.  I give you my heart so you will never be alone."

"I'll keep it safe" He smiled through tears.

"I have to go now Davy they're here the angels have come for me."

"No Sandy please don't go.  I'm not ready to say goodbye to you too."

"This isn't a goodbye, it's more like a farewell, a see you later."

"Wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you forever Davy.  I'll be seeing you."  With a kiss Sandra parted from this world and followed the angels to heaven where she would wait for her love.

            David's tears were soon replaced with anger and hate as he lowered Sandra's cold body to the dock.  He stood with clenched fists and flaming eyes.  "You heartless bastard!"  He yelled charging Wilhelm only to be restrained by Wolfgang and Blackjack.  "Let me go!  LET ME GO!"  He yelled struggling to break free.  "Why? Why'd you do it, huh? You know I would have willingly given you my money, my power, my title! Willingly!  It doesn't matter to me and you know it!  You could have had it all!  You would be happy, Liam would be happy, everybody would be fucking happy!" 

Wilhelm remained silent and David grew impatient.  "Well?  What are you waiting for Wilhelm?  Shoot me! Then you'll get everything you'll get the power, the money, the title, the fame, Mina.  Kill me God damn-it! Just kill me!"

"No. You aren't supposed to die neither was Sandra.  No David I want to watch you suffer then I can truly be happy."

Dave dropped to his knees his tears were uncontrollable now as he began to understand the extent of Wilhelm and Liam's plan.  "It's over. It's all over.  I've got no fight left guys.  I've got nothing to fight for, there's nothing I can do."  Dave said shakily before Wolfgang, Blackjack, Spot and Jack who just returned after finding no available help.  "David Jacobs died tonight guys, you'll never see him again.  This is goodbye. Take care of Sara and Les for me alright? Tell them that I love them very much.  Tell them goodbye for me. Keep them safe Jack.  He willing turned and followed Wilhelm to the Lorant mansion where he would be a servant to his uncle.  David understood that if he stayed he would knowingly endanger the lives of his friends, and family.  So he left, he gave up his freedoms for all those he cared about.

~*~

A/N:  No, this isn't the end though I thought about it.  I just couldn't end it w/o any hope.  Anyway I just wanted to say that there most likely aren't any Dukes in Germany but just go with it, it fits into the story.  But the whole thing about the King and princes dying making a Duke the king is true.  Oh and Neuschwanstein isn't a city or town in Germany thought it does exist.  Neuschwanstein is a 19th Century castle perched on a steep crag in the Bavarian Alps.  It was built for "Mad" King Ludwig II it embodied his fantasy of the ideal castle.  It also inspired Cinderella's castle in Disneyland.  I have a picture of it too it's so cool that I just had to find a way to fit it into my story.  Ok so enough with the history lesson I hope you liked the chapter and please review.  I'll try to update soon.

                                                                                                SaL


	10. Nothing Man

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Ten: Nothing Man**

A/N:  Ok I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Hotshot and then some.  I know I know I like David and all but I can't picture him as a Duke but I needed something big that would make Liam hate him and that he would be ashamed of admitting. Technically he really isn't a Duke until Liam dies and he gets the whole inherence thing. And I did discover in my research that they did have Dukes in Germany so it's somewhat historically correct. Ok so the whole thing is a bit of a stretch but then again most fan-fiction is and that's what's so great about it.  So just use your imagination, ok?  Go with it.  Alright so this chapter starts off depressing like and then kinda gets all happy like.  Enjoy!

  ~*~

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What have I done? How could I have been so stupid!_'  The boy thought as he hugged his head to his chest on the cold wood floor of a closet, his new home.  '_I wish I had never met Sandy! I wish I never met Jack and Spot and Race and Mush and Blackjack and Hotshot and the rest of the Newsies!  I wish I never met Wolfgang and Kurt and Aaron and Tomas and Mitzi! I wish I'd never joined the wolves!  I wish I'd never met Liam or Brigit or Mina or Grandma and Grandpa!  I wish I never went to Germany!  I wish, I wish, I wish I were dead!  I wish I was never born!_' 

Sorrow engulfed David washing away all of his censes leaving him numb and void of all that is good in the world.  He just sat there gazing dumbfounded at the dull grey wall never hearing the bars on the small window clatter to the ground or the two people who entered the room.     

"Pssst! Hey Dave!"  Jack said in a hushed tone while taking in the surroundings, there was just barely enough room for himself and Blackjack to enter.  In one corner sat a box with a rag and a bar of soap sitting next to a basin of water, in the next was a tattered old blanket and pillow. "And I thought I had it bad, man this place is worse then the refuge!" 

"Ya got that right.  Come on lets just get David and leave this place is creepin' me out." Jack nodded in agreement and turned his attention to the shadowy figure hunched in the darkest corner of the cell.  

'_Yeah. I should have killed myself when I had the chance! If only I had died… *sigh* then none of this would have happened and everyone would be alive and happy._' 

"Dave? Hey Dave! You awake over there?" 

'_What do they need me for anyway? I'd just mess things up again.  Someone else would die and they'd blame it on me, I wouldn't hold it against them either though it was my fault. It's always my fault, too many things happen by accident! Yup they're better off without me_.'

"Uh hello?! Earth to Dave!  Come on buddy we're gonna get you out of here and everything will be alright. Ok?"

'_Everything will be alright… yeah… maybe, just maybe there is hope! Maybe there IS something I can do! No, No! I screwed things up it's my fault, I couldn't do anything for Sandy and I can't do anything now! No, no they hate me I hate me it's my fault, my fault…'_

"Looks like we're gonna have to carry him out." Blackjack sighed as he stepped closer to David and leaned down to pick him up.  Suddenly the body reacted to the hands pressing against recent whip wounds as a scream escaped its dry, cracked lips.  Two people were nearing him, no wait now there were three and the walls the walls were closing in!  "No, no go away. Please, just leave me alone." The voice whimpered.  The group paused but the walls never seized as they rapidly grew closer and closer. "No!" He scrambled to his feet stumbling for the door. "Hey! Let me out! Let me out! I promise to be good and everything!  Get me outta here!" The voice cried out desperately pounding on the door surprising the onlookers greatly.  

              '_This is your fault too. You deserve it you know. I hope the walls squash you like a bug!_' He thought angrily to himself. '_No, no I don't want it to end like this! I don't want to die alone!  Even if I deserve it nobody deserves to die alone!  Someone help me!  Ha! No one's gonna help you you're weak! You're helpless! You haven't even got any friends to save you! They all hate you remember?_' He scolded himself while he sunk to his knees wide eyed as he found he was unable to breath. The figure instantly felt hands wrap around him and carry him off to a corner. "Shhh, shh Dave it'll be ok. You gotta calm down though ok?"

"Uh huh."  Dave responded as his eyes began to clear. In an instant he recognized three faces bent over him and began to wonder what was going on. 

"Good."   

"J-Jack? Spot? Blackjack? W-what are you guys doing here?  What's going on?  W-what's… oh God…" he groaned as his head reeled and he was aware of the moving walls.

"Huh? Why wouldn't we be here? We're gonna bust ya out!"  Spot declared. " Uh, what's wrong Davy-boy?"

"T-the walls they're getting so close. I, I can't bre—brea—ugh!" Black spots rapidly clouded his vision; overwhelmed, David surrendered to the darkness. 

"Uh, what just happened?"

"He's claustrophobic Spot.  Those damned ingrates locked him up in the smallest room available and they knew! They knew!  How could they? How could they be so cruel?"

 "Guys we have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Don't you hear that? Somebody's coming."  Spot and Jack listened closely and discovered that indeed Blackjack was right.  The sounds were rapidly growing louder and louder with every second.  "Lets get him and go while we still can!"

"It isn't that simple Spot."  Blackjack sighed in annoyance. "We knew it would take us some time to get David out of here, now that he's like this it'll take even longer.  At the rate these people are coming we won't be able to get him out in time."

"So? We'll hold 'em off! They can't stop us!"

"They could charge us for trespassing or worse they could kill us.  We're just lowly street scum to these people nobody would miss us and you know it."

Jack sat there shocked at the conversation unfolding before him.  How? How could they just give up?  Didn't they care?  "So we leave then."

"No! No Spot we don't leave!"  Jack hollered. 

"Shut up man!  You'll make them come faster then we won't get out of here!"  Blackjack hissed. "Good! Let them come! I won't abandon Dave! I won't give up! You might not care but I do! I do!"   Blackjack stood there exasperated not believing what was happening. "Get over it Jack! Now isn't the time!"

"No I'm not leaving him!  He's my best friend! Are you gonna turn you back on him too Spot?  Huh?  After all he's done for us after everything we've been through?  You're gonna leave.  Is this how you treat your friends when they're in need?"

"Jack! If we don't get out of here now we'll never be able to help him, never."

"I could get out! I could escape! I've done it before I can do it again!"

"Go ahead Blackjack we'll be right out." Spot indicated to his impatient companion. "Now Jack lets look at this from a different point of view.  Suppose we did stay, and these people found us here.  Then we'd be in for it! You see what they did to David!  They'd do the same to us they'd find a way to break us!  Then how will be able to help David?  Not only that but then they'll make it harder on David!  Can't you see? We aren't turning our backs on him.  If we stay we'll make things worse, if we leave we can devise a new way to get him out.  We won't give up Jack!  Friends never give up on friends!"   

Spot went to the window and prepared to have himself and Jack taken up to the roof where Blackjack and Wolfgang waited.  He fastened the rope around his waist and motioned for Jack to do the same.  Jack just stood there bewildered his heart racing as the steps drew closer finally stopping outside the door.  Frantically he glance between Spot and David his mind racing unsure of what to do. He could hear the man behind the door fumbling for the right key.  Then stealing one last glance toward the limp form lying on a ratty old blanket, Jack took the offered hand escaping out the window as the knob turned and two figures entered.  

~*~

Mina and Brigit had returned home shortly after learning of the events that had taken place two nights before.  She had felt horrible for David feeling that somehow she was to blame for it all.  Mina truly did love the boy and knew it was time that she took matters into her own hands.  She was on a mission, a dangerous one and she suspected she may never return. 

Sighing heavily, Mina set off to find David.  She just had to talk to him before she left.  A servant volunteered to take her to the 'room' in which David was being held.  When they reached the third floor they were greeted with silence. Mina followed the man down the hall and ran into him as he abruptly halted in his tracks.  A fierce pounding sound filled the somber hall.  She could faintly hear his frantic screams.  "Hey! Let me out! Let me out! I promise to be good and everything!  Get me outta here!"  She cringed with guilt upon hearing the desperateness in his voice. 

When the pounding stopped the man quickened his pace with Mina close behind. Mina's eyes welled up while the man fumbled for the correct key to a closet door.  She couldn't believe what she saw as she rushed in.  It was a small broom closet with a single window.  She scanned the room for David and was rewarded with a glimpse of a foot protruding from the darkest corner to the right of the window.  

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as she drew near to him.  She noticed his unkempt hair and stubbly face. His clothes were old and shabby. His shirt lay discarded on the floor beside him the scars and dried blood on his back visible.  Looking away Mina motioned for the man to bring the washbasin over then signaled for him to leave. 

"Oh David" Mina sighed wetting the rag and attempting to clean his mauled back.  

"What happened to you?"

"I was born."  Came the muffled reply.  Mina was shocked she had thought he was asleep.  Perhaps she was hearing things, maybe?  David's eyes were still closed but when his lips started moving she was sure he was alert.  "You shouldn't be here.  You're risking too much."

"I am well aware of the risks thank-you.  I just came to tell you …"

"How much you hate me" David interrupted dryly. "I hate me too."

"Well you shouldn't. And I don't hate you I could never hate you.  I came here to tell you that I really do have feelings for you David. I love you for real and I'm sorry about Sandy."

"But?" He prodded as he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Well I don't mean to sound insensitive but you have to get over it."

"Maybe I don't want to get over it."

*Sigh* "Do you know why I fell in love with you?  It wasn't because I was supposed to for our families. I love you because you're different, or you were at least.  David you weren't another one of those boring guys who did exactly what they were told and were brought up to think and to live a certain way.  You were spontaneous and daring you did things your own way.  You were proud and defiant David, that's what I liked about you."

"Yeah? Do you see me! Look around this is what proud and defiant does to you!  They say it's ok to do your own thing but really it's only ok if your thing happens to be there thing as well. If you think different they break you, you might as well be dead.  There is no room for defiance here, no room for change."

Suddenly with out warning Mina slapped him across the face tired of hearing all of his hopelessness. "Get over it!"  David stared at her shock written all over his face as he gently touched the tender spot. "What was that for? It's the truth.  People are so stubborn worrying about themselves that they can't find the time to pull the sticks out of their asses to even consider change."

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Mina demanded.

"There's nothing I can do."

"Wrong answer.  There's always something you can do.  Make them listen! Just like with the strike!"

"This is a little different from a strike.  I can't exactly go on strike against the world.  It's hopeless I can't win."

"Stop it! Look I'm sorry about everything you've gone through but none of that's stopped you before!  Sandra's the one who died not you! So stop acting like it!"

"I wish I were dead."

"Well you're not so get over it! Don't let Sandy's sacrifice be in vain! You can still do something David you can still fight them!"

"How do I fight them? I don't even know what I'm fighting for."

"This is the country you and your mother came to be free.  Fight for America, David, fight for freedom! That's what America's all about.  Freedom, David, is what this country was founded on."  She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead then stood.  "I have to go now I'm supposed to be marrying Wilhelm today."  As she turned to leave David shot up putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  "Wait, Mina you don't have to go through with this."  She just smiled looking into his eyes.  "Why David, I didn't think you cared." She joked. "I did, you know. I did love you once.  You always seem to know where to find me and just what to say, sometimes it's like you can read my mind.  I loved you because nobody else knew me like you did and I know you just as well.  Mina, please rethink what your about to do. I don't want to loose anyone else." He kissed her looking hopefully into her eyes.  "I think it's time for you to let go of your past David, and for your past to let go of you. Don't worry about me there's nothing you can say to stop me.  It's not your fault ok? I'm doing this of my own free will."

David nodded taking hold of Mina's hand raising it to his lips. "Farewell my lady. It's time to change the world."

She curtsied in response. "Farewell my lord. Good bye."  With that Mina turned leaving David knowing he would be ok.    David sighed now all he had to do was wait for his friends to return and hope he could ignore his claustrophobia until then.

~*~

Mina glanced at her reflection in the mirror.  She was wearing the most expensive bridal gown there was.  It was the latest in the fashion world, the dress was beautiful and she was beautiful in it.  Mina didn't feel particularly beautiful though.  She was thinking about her conversation with David and what she was about to do.  '_He's right I don't have to do this.  I could expose Liam for the scum that he is.  I could tell Daddy that David is alive and well and we could be married. But then neither one of us would have a chance for freedom.  This is the only way. This is how we can change the world.'  _Mina watched as her maids placed a tiara in her hair attaching a veil to it and sighed.

~*~

            David sighed he didn't like waiting.  He stuck his head out the window thankful that the bars were gone.  Breathing in the fresh air he thought of what Mina was doing. '_Well now I really have no choice but to strike back.  How can I do it though?'_

David's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  He didn't bother turning around he knew who it was. 

            "Well, well Davy looks like you've lost again.  First Sandra now Mina I'm beginning to feel sorry for you."  Seeing David tense up Wilhelm continued.  "Well now that you're here David, your siblings are pretty much useless to Liam.  He was going to sentence them to your fate but I spared them for you.  They're going to be my most prized wedding presents.  Your sister she's a pretty little thing, she'll be our new house maid and your brother… what should I do with him?  Oh yes I've got just the thing.  I plan of have children of my own you know.  I'm going to be in need of a whipping boy."

            David's eyes blazed as he turned on Wilhelm.  He rushed the boy grabbing him around the neck shoving him against the wall.  "You sick bastard!  I'm gonna fucking strangle you!"  He hissed watching happily as Wilhelm's face slowly began turning from red to purple.  However at that moment two of Wilhelm's personal guards came striding in.  "What the hell?!" David exclaimed as the pried his hands from Wilhelm's throat and cuffed his hands to a bar above him. After catching his breath Wilhelm dangled the key in front of David's face.  He instructed it to be hung there.  "There you see David I won again. Don't worry it's just a little insurance in case you try to escape your cage I mean room."  David furiously kicked out making contact with Wilhelm's groin. "You can't do this!"  He hollered as the guards cuffed his ankles together.  I'm not an animal!"  He yelled after them as they left.

~*~

Mina sighed, "It's now or never." She pulled the veil over her face and waited.  The doors soon opened as the bride's march began to play.  Mina glanced around the packed church at all the standing people waiting to get a glimpse of her.  Taking her bouquet she watched as the flower girl finished and the bride's maids and their escorts started down the isle.  Mina's eyes landed on Wilhelm and she grimaced inwardly while plastering a smile on her face.  Taking a deep breath she headed down the isle.   

~*~

"Alright Les see that window there?"  The boy nodded. "Good we're gonna lift you up there so you can get in.  Once you're in open the door and we'll find David."

"Ok Jack, but what if I get caught?"

"Don't worry about it everyone's at the wedding."  Jack lifted Les onto his shoulders while Blackjack reached up and opened the window smirking at Spot who just scowled.  He had come up with the plan of getting in but didn't realize how high up the windows were.  Spot being as short as he was could not reach up to open it as he had planned.  "Yeah, yeah laugh it up! You'se just lucky that I like you'se or else you'd have to find a new place to stay." Blackjack cracked up knowing the Brooklyn leader would seriously kick him out of the city.  This just caused Spot to pull his visor over his eyes as his scowl deepened.  "Hurry it up will ya Les?  We ain't got all day here!"

The door opened with a click and the foursome rushed to the third floor. "Dave! We're back! If you can here us make noise or something!" 

"It's the hall on your right Jack!"  Came the faint reply.  Jack started sprinting down the hall he knew how far down it was.  When he came to the door he noticed the lock and looked to Blackjack for help. "I'll take care of this one. You've done enough for one day." Spot said glaring warningly toward Blackjack.  In seconds the door was opened and the three beheld David who had never stopped struggling against the cuffs.  The wooden bar was just about broken. "About time you got here!" he snapped while swinging his feet up against the wall.  Holding the position he gave a good hard pull bringing both the bar and himself down.  Reaching up David grabbed the key and freed himself.

~*~

            Mina and Wilhelm knelt side by side during the ceremony.  They had just received the host and awaited the whine before they would stand and exchange their vows.  Mina watched Wilhelm drink the whine with a smile. '_I hope this works.'  _The chalice was then handed to her closing her eyes she put the golden rim to her lips and drank. '_Please God forgive me for I have sinned.'_  As the two stood their eyes were becoming heavy as the poison, Mina had slipped in the whine, invaded their bodies.  They fell to the ground leaving the crowd gasping in shock.

~*~

     "Well come on now we haven't got much time" David insisted taking off down the hall then turning down another to his room.  The five entered a large bedroom and David made himself at home.  "This is more like it." He sighed falling back on the king size bed. (Hey he's rich what can I say?).  The wall opposite the bed held large bay windows and a balcony overlooking a small garden.  The left wall had a dresser and a door leading into his personal bathroom.  On the right wall there was a desk and a few posters. There were two large chairs in front of the windows separating them was a small bookcase against the wall under the windows. 

            Les ran over and accompanied his brother on the bed.  He jumped around swinging his wooden sword playfully.  David watched his little brother as tears threatened to spill from his eyes remembering what Wilhelm had said.  He jumped up with him and pulled the younger boy into a loving hug.  David spun him around in the air as he jumped of the bed.  He set Les down putting his hands on his shoulders. "I missed you Les."  The boy smiled and hugged his brother.  "I missed you to Davy."  

"Hey Les? Promise me something?"

"Anything Hans I mean David" Les grinned at his brother who he now knew had been the boy in those stories all along.  "Never go to Germany Les, never."

"I won't go. I promise." Davy smiled and stood pushing his brother's visor down to his noise.  He proceeded in making his way to the dresser pulling out a change of clothes.  "Well make yourselves at home guys.  I'm gonna take a shower and get cleaned up but I should tell you something before I go." *Pause for effect*  "Mina and Wilhelm were supposed to get married today but what you don't know is that Mina went to the church early to slip poison into the whine.  By now Mina and Wilhelm should be dead.  I've been working on a plan to deal with Liam but I'm gonna need your help.  I'm still debating weather or not I want him dead."  Jack, Spot, and Blackjack stared at him in shock something had happened to him that afternoon when they had left, something good.  Spot was the first to speak up.  "Are you sure you're willing to go up against Liam? I mean he's pretty powerful, you'd be risking a lot."

"When you've fallen as far as I have the only place left to go is up. So you in?" 

"Like you even have to ask."

~*~

A/N: Whew! This is my longest chapter yet!  Speaking of chapters there's only like one left! Yeah! So this took me like forever to write and I'm so sorry but I was experiencing writer's block, I hate that disease it so damn easy to catch!  So thanks to 'Hotshot' I put on my 'newsie cap' and started writing.  Hope you like it! Alright now I have to get back to writing my research paper on the legend of King Arthur. Later!

                                                                                                            ~SaL


	11. What have I got to loose?

All The Pain Money Can Buy 

By SaL

**Chapter Eleven: What Have I Got to Loose?**

A/N:  Hey all! It's finally here; the last chapter and it took me so long to write.  I hope you like!

~*~

"So, what should we do?" Jack started.

"I say we kill him. Who's with me?"

"I'm right behind ya Spot."

"Yeah count us in."  Came the replies of Blackjack, Cowboy and Wolfgang.  David on the other hand was beginning to have second thoughts.  

"What do ya say Davy-boy, you in?" Spot's voice snapped him back into reality.  David turned from his position on the balcony to face his friends.  Looking form one face to the next, he stopped on Spots. "What's the plan?"  He answered never breaking eye contact.  

"First things first, were gonna need a weapon of some kind."

"Like a gun?" Jack inquired.

"Exactly"

"Where are we gonna get one of those?"

"So happens, I know a guy."  All eyes turned to Wolfgang in wonder.  Wolfgang only ignored the stares and shrugged it off.  "Just leave it all to me. I've got everything under control."

"Good, that's one problem out of the way."  Spot commented turning attention back to the matter at hand. "Now all we need is a way to lure Liam into the trap."

"What we need to do is turn the tables on him."

"How are we supposed to do that Wolfgang?"  .

"Simple, all we got to do is talk to Brigit and get her on are side.  Then we pretend that we kidnapped her."

"So we leave a ransom note and have him meet us at some location."  Jack continued.

"Right, then Dave comes out and kills the guy."  Blackjack finished.

"Hold up, you want me to hold my cousin hostage and murder her father before her eyes. Not only would Brigit be a witness but there may be other witnesses as well."

"Relax Dave, we'll let Brigit go once Liam shows.  'Sides your dead remember?  Who's gonna convict a dead guy?"

David let out a deep sigh.  "I guess your right Spot……  Well what are we waiting around here for?  Lets do this!"

~*~

            David decided to walk the streets to collect his thoughts.  He wound up in the park eyeing families as he made his way to the special spot.  It was the peaceful pond in a clearing of a small forest.  It was where he took Sandy for there first date, the same place that he intended to propose to her.  Now it was where she was buried.  Under the large oak tree was the head stone that read, Sandra Morgane, A perfect angel.  May she find happiness in heaven.

            David sighed gazing out at the large pond while taking a seat in the tire swing.  For a while he just sat there taking in all the memories of their special place.  All the while he was rocking his heels back and fourth against the ground causing the swing to glide through the air.  Closing his eyes, David began to pump faster, feeling the wind wash over his features as he rose higher from the ground.  

            It was the moment when he'd reached the highest the swing could rise that all of his problems melted away.  David finally felt free again as he swung his legs in and out but he wasn't swinging anymore he was flying.  David found himself to be one with the swing, cutting through the air, he was in control, and he could do anything.    

            The swaying became slower and calmer while tears sprung to his eyes as the memories flooded back.  _'It's not fair. It's not fair!'_ His mind screamed.  _'The pain's still here, why is the pain still here!'_  "What have I done? Oh Sandra, what have I possibly done to deserve this fate?!"  Came his tortured scream while letting his face drop into his hands.  "I'm sorry," He whispered.  "I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me Sandra, because I don't think I can."

With those final words David left. He was now on his way out of the park and toward the ally where Wolfgang and Brigit would be waiting.  David flipped up his jacket collar and strolled across the street ignoring the awkward stares directed toward him.  He knew they were staring because he was clad in black slacks, black undershirt, black dress shirt and a black jacket.  This was defiantly a strange scene for the summer.  David was halfway to the checkpoint when he noticed a church on the corner.  He stood before it's grand doors before deciding to enter.

Davy entered the church and glanced around for a place to sit unnoticed.  He finally chose to draw back the curtain of the confessional and take the seat inside it. However, he wasn't prepared for a priest to enter and begin talking to him.

"In the name of the father the son and the holy spirit." The priest began. "What is it that troubles you my son?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not here for confession, I'm not even catholic."

"The house of God is open to everyone.  What has drawn you to take refuge here?"

"Your good." David replied astonished letting out a low whistle.  "Well, you see father I came here for some reflection.  I've been through some rough times in my life and I've had great injustices committed toward me."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Well I'm on my way to but I'm not sure that it's the right thing to do."

"If you doubt yourself then chances are you shouldn't do it."

"But what else can I do? It's not like I can go to court or anything.  I have to take the law into my own hands."

"Why is that?"

"Because boys have been getting whipped since the beginning of time So you see I can't go to court because I'll just look like a wimp who can't take a beating." 

"Maybe it's time for change."

"No my uncle is so damn powerful they'll do anything he says just because of his money.  Which I might add is why he hates me because the money is my inheritance. I mean he staged my own death so he could have it."

"Money is the root of all evil.  You shouldn't have to live in fear my son."

"I'll agree with you on that but people won't listen."

"As long as you have a voice people will listen.  It's a time of change, you'll have support."

"So even if I don't do that, would you say revenge is out of the question?"

"Revenge leads to nothing but pain, hate, and suffering.  You cannot win with revenge; you'll only hunger for more.  However, It is you choice.  Choose wisely my son and God speed."

            With that the priest was gone and David was still as confused as ever.  He stood and slowly began walking toward the ally where Wolfgang and the others were impatiently waiting.  Once he reached the corner he stopped, he was at a crossroads and the decision he would make would affect the course of his life forever.  He stood there remembering his parents, Sandy, and Mina.  As the memories of each person flowed through his mind he grew enraged.  David's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knit together at the thought of Liam.  He stormed down the ally thinking _'what the hell, what have I got to loose?'_

"It's about time you showed up Hero.  We were starting to think something happened to you."  Wolfgang greeted while he was loading the shiny new gun for David. 

"Yah, where were you anyway?"  Jack commented.

"What's it matter, I'm here now aren't I!" David snapped snatching the gun from Wolfgang.  He poured the round on the pavement picking one solitary bullet and loading it.  Holding his left arm in front of him, David aimed his shooting arm just above it while closing his left eye and imagining the target.  "It'll do" He commented tossing the gun to Wolfgang.  "Keep it safe till I need it."

"There's only one bullet."

"That's all I need, I shoot to kill. I'll be a fight to the death the gun is the last resort."

            Fifteen minuets later Liam appeared charging down the ally tackling David giving him a strong uppercut to the jaw.  The man was quickly pulled off David and restrained.  Blackjack undid the loose restraints on Brigit's hands.  "Hey thanks Bri, for everything.  Here this will give the entire inheritance to you. Take care of Sarah and Les will ya?" David whispered to her slipping some documents into her hands.

"Sure thing David you just be careful and make it out alive."

"What is the meaning of this David?!  First you capture your cousin then you set her free what do you hope to receive in return? You can't even negotiate a hostage situation right."  Liam spat while turning to leave only to have his path blocked off by newsies. 

"Leaving so soon?"

"What do you hope to accomplish by holding me here?  What do you want from me? Money, is that it?"

"I don't want your fucking money! I want my life back!"

"I can arrange that."

"It's too late for that!"

"What do you want David, tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to die."  David hissed. "You and me Liam, to the death."

            So began the fight.  Liam was taking out all the stops but didn't seem to hurt his opponent badly seeing as how David was too fast for him.  David on the other hand was landing kicks and punches like there was no tomorrow.  Suddenly Liam charged at David, who was patiently waiting.  As the man neared David prepared himself and flipped the man over his head and into a window of an abandon building. With a nod Wolfgang tossed the gun over which David caught and turned just in time to see Liam regain consciousness.  The man's eyes widened in shock as a large sheet of loose jagged glass came crashing into him.  David had to turn away grimacing. 

 "Guess we didn't need the gun after all."  

The glass had lodged itself into Liam's neck killing the man instantly.  David, Wolfgang, and the rest of the newsies turned and left the dead carcass on the windowsill.  It was over it was finally over.

~*~

     Jack and David were on the roof of Medda's the only quiet place they could find to talk.  The newsies were all in the building enjoying a huge extravaganza celebrating the end of the hard times they had recently faced. 

"So what are you gonna do Davy? Now that it's over."

"Well seeing as how I'm dead I can do anything."  He laughed.  "I guess I'll kick around, sell some papes, and reinvent myself. What about you?"

"I dunno I'm thinkin' of sellin' more papes but I need ta look for a job too ya know. I want to ask Sarah to marry me but not until I can support a family."

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  Hey, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I… um… well, I want to thank you for everything.  You're a good friend and you practically saved my life. I only hope that I can return the favor someday."

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for. Now what do you say we go inside and celebrate."

~*~

Fin 

~*~

A/N:  well that's it hope you like!  I feel so free now like yeah!  I finally finished it!   You have no idea how excited I am about this! (Or maybe it's just from all that sugar) Oh well, now I get to start my new story!  The next one's about Racetrack but don't worry it's not so dramatic. Well have a good Vacation! Later

                                                                                                ~SaL


	12. Thoughts from the Author

Author's Note 

I don't make it a habit to post authors notes like this b/c personally I hate em, but I just read Hotshots for PSPT and well I felt like taking her lead.  So yeah if ya wanna put it technically I'm copying and I'm openly admitting it, so there! Ha, ha!  

I'm just gonna say this first before I get into all of my thank yous, I was a fan of Crickets and well to tell you the truth I can't believe she's gone.  I mean, God 14? That's only a year younger than I am. I want to extend my sympathy to her family and friends b/c I understand what it's like to loose a family member. 

Alright, I said what was on my mind and I don't mean to be rude but I have to move on.  

First off when I started writing this story I wasn't getting any reviews and well I was a bit discouraged but then I realized that I couldn't let that bother me b/c I was writing for me.  You see last year when I was writing my first thesis paper for high school my big bro gave me some good advice.  He told me to forget about him and Ms. Baker b/c if I wrote my paper for them it wouldn't be my best work.  He said that it doesn't matter what they think it only matters what I think.  It's my paper and I should be writing it for me, because if I don't, then what's the point in passing it in? He said that I had to write about something I believe in, that the point of a thesis paper is to get a message across.   

He doesn't realize it but that was probably the best advice I've ever been given in my life.  So I write all of my work following his advice.  I also thought I'd put it in here just to share b/c you can apply that advice to just about anything like writing stories or life.  So I wasn't going to give up so easily, besides my Dad always taught us to finish what we start.  Then the coolest thing happened, I got my first review!  And if you don't think that made any difference you are sadly mistaken.  

So I just want to take the time to thank everybody who reviewed because you helped me finish my story faster and you boosted my spirits.  It's always nice to know that someone reads your work even if they don't like it b/c that means I've at least reached one person and I have a new goal to shoot for.

Misprint:    Ok you are like the best! You're my very first reviewer and I was soooo happy when you reviewed the first time I was like off the walls.  Ok, yes I have written other fan-fics and gotten reviews before but that was different. I mean I think my friend Megan was ready to kill me after I wouldn't shut up about that review.  Besides your like a really good writer and well yeah.

Hotshot:  Ok, you've always reviewed my stuff; in fact you're the one that go me hooked! You evil, evil twin!  You've corrupted my mind w/ newsies and ugh!  Madelyn's right I need to get a life.  So thanks I guess for showing me the movie in the first place b/c I wouldn't have written this story otherwise. 

Kaylee: I love getting your reviews!  And I'll see what I can do about that Racetrack story b/c I'm actually in need of a new character and well a plot but I'll come to me.  So if you're really interested e-mail me with stuff about your character.  You know personality, physical description and what not.  Thanks so much for reviewing it means a lot!   

And thanks to everyone else Falco, Cassandra, and Galaxy!  It's great to know you liked my story!  Well I have to go my fave Uncle is over so write later!

                              ~SaL

                                      Sarah L Fleming


End file.
